<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of Three by ThirstOrder3987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289614">The Power of Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstOrder3987/pseuds/ThirstOrder3987'>ThirstOrder3987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Coupling [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Canon Universe, F/M, First Love, Forbidden Love, Lost Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Polyamory, Rey and Poe are gonna make it all better., Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstOrder3987/pseuds/ThirstOrder3987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a couple of years since Rey and Ben survived the battle of Exegol together. After all this time, Rey can’t seem to figure out why Ben never warmed up to Poe like he did the rest of her Resistance friends. A trip to Coruscant leads to Ben sharing a part of his past that he’d been afraid to reveal to Rey at first. The revelation that comes from that leads to a night all three of them will never forget...  </p><p> </p><p> The inspiration for this fic comes from the art of the Yavin 4 series from the fabulous artist Gaylo_Ben. If you haven’t discovered their art yet, you can see the series here: https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/tagged/yavin-iv-series.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron &amp; Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Poe Dameron &amp; Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Coupling [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just love how the lights stretch all the way to the horizon…” Rey hummed excitedly as she looked out at the cityworld below them. The Falcon had just broken through Coruscant’s atmosphere. As expected, the sense of dread she’d felt growing in Ben over the past hour was now at it’s peak. Large cities were one of his least favorite things, outranked only by his dislike of politics. </p><p>Like every arrival to the galaxy’s political center, his gaze was fixed firmly ahead as he piloted the Falcon to it’s landing pad. Though he normally left it up to Rey whether she wanted to be in the pilot’s seat or not, on trips to Coruscant she knew to let him take the lead. It gave him just enough tasks to focus on to keep him somewhat distracted from the anxieties that came from visiting the capital.</p><p>With all there was to focus on in preparing for landing, she could still sense his nervousness about their visit was nearly overwhelming him. No matter how many times they came back to civilization together, old anxieties of the past couldn’t help but bubble up to the surface. </p><p>“Don’t worry sweetheart.” She reassured him as she reached over to put a hand on his shoulder. “Like every trip this will be a quick one. We’ll give our report to the senate on how our order is coming along and be back home to Ahch To before you know it.”</p><p>“Hmmm?” He asked turning to look at her, not having heard a word she said. </p><p>“Never mind.” She smiled looking back out the window.  “Just bring us down safely, we can talk about it later.”</p><p>***** </p><p>The senate chamber thundered with applause as Rey’s report came to an end. She stood for a moment soaking it up -the feeling of having brought the galaxy the hope of a new order of Force users was everything she needed to know they were on the right track. </p><p>Minutes later she heard a familiar voice behind her as she and Ben walked down one of the many long hallways in the capital building.</p><p>“Well, well, well- if it isn’t Mr. and Mrs. Solo.”</p><p>“Poe!” Rey spun around to hug her friend. “It’s been ages since we’ve seen you! The senator robes certainly are a new look from a general’s uniform.”</p><p>“Don’t rub it in.” He laughed. “Given the choice I prefer the old look, but of course wars come to an end. Now the real work begins.” </p><p>Rey couldn’t help but notice how he eyed Ben as he said it. Of all her friends from her time in the Resistance, Poe was the only one Ben had never really opened up to. With all Ben had been through, she did her best to be patient whenever something about his behavior didn’t make sense. She trusted he had his reasons for whatever it was that made things tense between them… she just wished she could figure out what they were. </p><p>The most confusing thing about it was out of everyone, Poe had been the quickest of her friends to warm up to Ben. Of course, it was no secret their families had once known each other. By now Rey had heard enough to know the two had been childhood companions in their early lives.</p><p>She did her best to put all of that out of her mind as she caught back up with her friend.</p><p>“The real work is right.” She sighed. “Defeating Palpatine was nothing compared to rebuilding an order to keep the peace he sought to destroy.”</p><p>“If anyone can get it right this time around, I have no doubt it’s you two.” Poe smiled. </p><p>Not even that compliment could shake Ben from the blank faced stance that came over him whenever Poe was around. </p><p>“I sure hope so.” Rey sighed.</p><p>Suddenly Poe checked his watch.</p><p>“Listen, I’d love to stop and catch up with you guys but I've got a meeting I have to run to. Guess I’ll see you around?”</p><p>“We’ll see you around.” Rey said as she hugged him goodbye. </p><p>“Yeah… I, um... Bye.” Ben said awkwardly, shifting back and forth between making and avoiding eye contact. Hugging had never been his thing and that wasn’t likely to change anytime soon. </p><p>“Bye, buddy.” Poe smiled as he turned to head towards his office. </p><p>Ben and Rey turned to head the other way.  Rey did her best not to laugh thinking about the exchange they’d just had. </p><p>“You know… you could at least <i>pretend<i></i></i> to like him.” She teased under her breath.</p><p>“What makes you think I don’t like him?” </p><p>Rey looked at him blankly for a moment, a slightly confused smile spreading across her face. </p><p>*****</p><p>Once they’d made it back to their apartment Rey could feel Ben finally relax. Looking around the space, she still couldn’t believe how lucky they were to have one of the most spacious residences on Coruscant. </p><p>After the war, Poe had been part of the resettlement of the planet and had offered it to them right away. Like all things that seemed too good to be true, it hadn’t taken long to figure out why. The apartment had a storied past that had made no one else in the galaxy want anything to do with it. </p><p>It’s most recent owner had been Ben’s grandfather, who’d once secretly lived in it with his wife Padme as they kept their marriage hidden.  He’d held onto it during the Empire’s reign, but was said to have never once visited it after his fall to the dark. The link it represented to his past must have been a strong one for him to keep it- and the memories of it even stronger for him to never bring himself to visit it. </p><p>After the Empire’s fall no one had wanted anything to do with the place. Though it was one of the most valuable pieces of real estate on Coruscant, the idea that even Vader himself had avoided it was too much for anyone to go near it. When the Republic left Coruscant for the Hosnian system, it had became even less desirable. Like many dwellings in the once vibrant city-world, it remained vacant through the rise and fall of the First Order. </p><p>When the Republic returned to Coruscant after the end of the war, Poe had been one of the leaders of the resettlement of the planet. Old government dwellings were gifted to any new government officials willing to fix them back up and bring life back to the city. Still, the legacy tied to this apartment had been too strong for anyone else to want it. Knowing the family ties it represented to Ben’s mother and grandmother, he’d offered it to Ben and Rey as a place to stay when they visited. </p><p>Ben had been hesitant about it at first, but Rey had accepted it in a heartbeat. She knew a thing or two about fixing up old things, and wasn’t about to pass up on a dwelling larger than anything she’d ever occupied. She also had her reasons to want to erase notions of troubling legacies. Having discovered her connection to her grandfather, she’d since found a sense of empowerment from forging her own destiny while healing the wounds of the past. </p><p>That evening the two of them found themselves sprawled out on one of the patio’s couches. Ben had laid his head in Rey’s lap as he watched the sun setting over the city, enjoying the feeling of Rey running her fingers through his hair. Something about Rey massaging his scalp helped him relax like few things in life did. It had become a natural part of their evenings together- especially somewhere as stressful as the capital. </p><p>As Rey combed her fingers through his dark curls, she was surprised to sense his mind was on the encounter they’d had with Poe that afternoon. After years of wondering what the connection between the two men really was, she finally got the courage to ask about it. </p><p>“Are you ever going to tell me what really happened between you two when you were younger?” </p><p>Ben’s gaze shot up to her, like he’d been caught in something he’d been trying to avoid. </p><p>“Me and who?” He asked, trying his best to play none the wiser.</p><p>“You know who.” She smiled, twisting one of his dark locks around her fingers. “The one and only person who causes you to put walls up in your mind whenever he’s around- so I can’t tell what you’re really thinking? Don’t think I haven’t noticed after all this time.”</p><p>Ben stared off at the horizon again, afraid to meet her gaze. She could sense his nervousness building as walls instinctively went up to shield his thoughts. Her question had the opposite effect she’d hoped for, making him retreat further from whatever it was he wasn’t saying. </p><p>“Sweetheart you know you don’t have to hide anything from me. After all we’ve been through together you should know by now- nothing you could ever tell me about yourself could make me love you any less.”</p><p>He looked back at her as he realized the depth of that truth. Out of everyone in the galaxy Rey had seen him at his worst, and yet she still loved him as fiercely and as passionately as anyone could love another person. </p><p>The things she’d seen him do during his time on the dark side were horrifying. By comparison stories of young love shouldn’t have been anything to worry about. Still, there was that natural fear that she might see him differently if she found out about that side of him. </p><p>Rey had always been the one he’d been destined to find. In spite of everything that had been against them, that simple truth had been clear since the moment they’d met. </p><p> That hadn’t meant he hadn’t found comfort in the love of others in his earlier life. Sadly Rey hadn’t had many chances for young love in the hard life she’d known. He couldn’t help but worry she might not understand... </p><p>As he thought about it, it became clear that this wasn’t something he’d be able to hide from her much longer. The more he tried to hide it, the more suspicious she’d become about what really had gone on. He’d never lied to Rey about anything. The longer he withheld the truth of his first love from her, the worse that would make it seem if she ever found out on her own. </p><p>“I guess… I could show you…” He said, taking her right hand and holding it to his chest.</p><p>Rey knew exactly what that meant. Any memories he wasn’t ready to talk about out loud he preferred to share through their bond.  Without needing to say a word she reached around with her left hand and held both his hands in hers. Together they prepared to merge their minds to travel back to whatever it was he needed to show her. </p><p>The world of Coruscant disappeared as their consciousness traveled together back in time through Ben’s memories. </p><p>The first scene they were met with was of two boys running around a hanger together on Yavin 4. The Solos were visiting the Damerons on their home world. The two boys were chasing each other with toy blasters that shot fake lazers in what appeared to be a game of tag. </p><p>Rey could immediately tell the two apart. Even tighter curls than the ones Poe had now crowned his head, while Ben’s free flowing locks hung around his face. Though Poe was a few years older, Ben had already caught up to him in height. If she had to guess, the boys appeared to be somewhere between 8 to 12 years old. </p><p>“Ben! Have you been in my tools again?!” They heard Han call from inside the Falcon. </p><p>Both boys stared at each other wide eyed, knowing what that meant. </p><p>“NO!” Ben lied, trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Then how come they’re scattered all over the damn ship?!” Han said as he came down the ramp.</p><p>“3P0 did it!” Poe blurted out.</p><p>“3PO?” Han asked skeptically. </p><p>“Yeah! I saw it!” Ben added. “He was trying to fix something on R2! That’s why R2’s parts are all over the kitchen!”</p><p>“Is that so…” Han said, putting his hands on his hips as his eyes narrowed on his son.  “I haven’t made it back to the kitchen yet.” </p><p>Both boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. Han couldn’t help but smile at the sight. </p><p>“Here’s the thing- when it comes to causing trouble, I’ve been doing it a lot longer than you two. Don’t think I won’t see right through whatever schemes you boys plan on hatching together.”</p><p>“What <i>kind <i></i></i> of trouble?” Poe asked shamelessly.</p><p>Han raised his eyebrows at the kid’s nerve. </p><p>“As if I’m gonna tell either of you.” He smirked as he turned to head back up the ramp. </p><p>“All the stuff he can’t talk about when mom’s around!” Ben whispered. </p><p>“I heard that!” Han called back as he disappeared inside the ship. </p><p>Both boys burst out laughing again as they got back to their game. </p><p>“Well, that was adorable…” Rey said as the scene faded. “I didn’t realize your families were so close!”</p><p>“Our parents had been close since before we were born.” Ben explained, “We grew up together. We’d always get to go see the Dameron’s on Yavin for summer break. They kept the tradition up when I went off to train with Luke and he went to flight school.”</p><p>“How come you never told me about any of this?” She couldn’t help but ask. </p><p>Ben wasn’t ready to answer that just yet. He bit his lip as his gaze remained firmly fixed forward. He knew as the scenes went on, she’d begin to understand.</p><p>The next several scenes went by in a flash. The more Rey saw of the young boys growing up together, the clearer it became they’d been the best of friends. As the two boys matured into young men before their eyes, so to did their relationship. Whenever they were alone long stares became longer stares.  The more muscled, toned physique each had gained from their training as a Jedi and a pilot definitely hadn’t gone unnoticed. </p><p>What started out as a childhood friendship had begun to blossom into an attraction. At first both appeared to be holding back, afraid of what might happen if they were the first to voice what was on their minds. They may have held back for much longer if not for Ben’s growing abilities to sense other’s thoughts. </p><p>The waterfalls in the valley below the Dameron’s home was their favorite place to escape to together. Swimming gave them both an excuse to strip down in full view of each other, stealing glances at everything they both wanted to reach out and touch and take and kiss and make their very own. </p><p>One particular afternoon Ben could sense Poe couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Ben’s lips. </p><p>It was all the encouragement he needed to do something he’d wanted to do for a long time…</p><p>He took a deep breath and plunged into the dark water. </p><p>“Ben?!” Poe called out, standing back against a rock wall and looking down around the pool to try and see if he could spot him. “Buddy, where’d you go?”</p><p>A few seconds later Ben burst out of the water, their faces just inches apart. He planted his hands on the rock behind Poe, pinning him in place as he kissed him with the fierceness of everything he’d been holding back for so long. </p><p>“B-Ben… I-“ Poe stammered between kisses. </p><p>“Shhh- I can sense you want it as much as I do.” Ben whispered.</p><p>“But- what about... you're training... to be a Jedi...” He couldn’t help but moan as Ben began kissing his neck. </p><p>“Neither of us is much of a rule follower.” Ben smirked, pausing to look deep into his eyes. </p><p>Poe didn’t need to be told twice it was ok to let go. He wrapped his arms around Ben, pulling him in closer to dive back into the kisses he’d been enjoying so much just moments before. </p><p>As the scene faded Ben spotted Rey out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t dare turn to look at her just yet, but it was just enough to see she was watching wide eyed. Her mouth hung open in shock as so much of what she’d thought she’d known about the two men suddenly began to change- and many of the mysteries she’d wondered about them over the past few years began to make sense.</p><p>Ben fixed his gaze forward, not yet ready to face whatever questions Rey might have. </p><p>The next several scenes went by quickly. Rey found herself spellbound as she watched Ben and Poe sneaking off together at every opportunity, their bodies ready to dive back into the pleasure each was able to give the other. Most were on Yavin 4 during their summer visits. Occasionally they’d also meet up on Hosnian Prime, whenever their parents were attending government functions. The capital building that housed the senate turned out to be filled with hideaways... </p><p>Storage closets and empty conference rooms and hidden corners behind heavy curtains begged them to take full advantage of the opportunity to ravage each other senselessly, pushing each other further to see just how far they could go. Though the world around them was filled with the tensions and struggles of a Republic on the brink of breaking down, neither could be bothered to worry about it with so much to look forward to in each other’s arms. </p><p>As the tensions that plagued the galaxy grew stronger, so too did a dark presence that hung at the back of Ben’s mind. Poe wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he could tell something was changing in the friend he loved and cared about so much. He wondered why Ben hadn’t opened up to him yet about whatever was troubling him. All he could do was keep hoping he’d find a way to do so, whenever he was ready.</p><p>Another scene appeared that took place back in the hanger at the Dameron’s home. For some reason Ben hadn’t come off the ship with his parents right away after they’d landed. Han and Leia had rushed out to greet their friends, leaving Ben behind by himself. It looked as though this visit would be a quick stop by, in to share a meal then off to the next destination. Ben laid in his bunk staring back and forth from the ceiling and the door way, doing his best to keep his mind off something. </p><p>After a few minutes Poe burst into the Falcon looking for his friend. </p><p>“Ben! Where are you?” Poe called as he looked through the ship. Finally he found Ben hiding in his bunk.</p><p>“Why didn’t you come out when everyone else got here?” He asked looking confused. </p><p>Ben looked panicked for a moment, unsure what to say. </p><p>“You’re- you’re not supposed to know I’m here...” He stammered as he rose to his feet. </p><p>“What are you talking about?!”</p><p>Ben sighed, knowing he’d need to say something that made sense. </p><p>“I haven’t been- myself lately. Mom and dad don’t want me around anyone right now.” Was all he could get out. </p><p>Poe looked even more confused at the explanation. “What do you mean- <i>not yourself?! <i></i></i>”</p><p>Ben stared at the floor as he collapsed back to sitting on his bunk. It was literally the last thing he wanted to talk about, especially with his best friend who he knew didn’t put a lot of stock in the powers of the Force.</p><p>“It’s… kind of complicated… Just Force stuff. I don’t really want to talk about if I’m honest.” He said, hanging his head in his hands.</p><p>Poe slowly walked over to where he was sitting, joining him on his bunk. Ben still wouldn’t look up even though he’d sat down next to him. </p><p>“Is this about… you and me…” Poe finally got the courage to ask. </p><p>Ben’s eyes shot up to him. “No! Of course not. You’re the only thing in my life that’s ever gone right.”</p><p>Poe breathed a sigh of relief. “You had me worried there for a sec.”</p><p> “Trust me” Ben was finally able to smile.  “It’s definitely not about that.”</p><p>Both of their smiles faded as they struggled to think of what to say next. Finally Poe knew what needed to be said. </p><p>“Well- if you don’t want to talk about… whatever <i>force stuff<i></i></i>  going on, would it make you feel better if we-“ His words trailed off as their eyes met. A heaviness had come into them that hadn’t been there before. </p><p>“Yeah, actually…” Ben nodded. “It would…”</p><p>Poe started to lean forward but Ben put his hand on his chest to stop him.</p><p>“Wait- do you know how long they’ll be? We can’t get caught in here...”</p><p>Poe smiled. “Don’t worry. Mom made a HUGE dinner. You know how my folks are. They never let anyone rush through a meal. They’ll be in there for a while.”</p><p>Ben thought about it for a moment. </p><p>“I’ll go shut the ramp. That way we’ll hear them coming if they get back early.”</p><p>“I’ll be right here.” Poe smiled as he laid back in the bunk, getting comfortable while he waited. </p><p>Moment’s later Ben was back. Without saying a word he ripped off his jacket fell onto Poe, kissing him with that signature Solo fire Rey had come to know so well by now. </p><p>As they watched the scene unfold together, Ben knew it was time to face Rey to see what she though about all she’d seen so far. His eyes were full of fear as he waited to see her reaction.</p><p>Slowly Rey turned to look at him as the sounds of the two kissing and pulling each other’s clothes off was all that could be heard around them.</p><p>“So… you and Poe…” She began to say, unsure what she should say about the extraordinary revelation he’d just shared with her.</p><p>All Ben could do was nod in response. Every second felt like a lifetime as he waited to hear what she had to say. </p><p>“Oh sweetheart why didn’t you tell me?!” She asked, her eyes somehow full of wonder in spite of everything Ben had expected.</p><p>“I uh… I would think that would be obvious.” The worry that still lingered in his eyes told Rey what she needed to know. </p><p>“Oh, my love...” She said, reaching out and wrapping her arms around him. “You don’t ever need to keep anything like that from me.” </p><p>Ben relaxed into her touch and wrapped his arms around her. Thousands of anxieties he’d kept locked up inside his heart for so long began to slowly melt away. A part of him couldn’t believe this was finally happening, and yet, a part of him suddenly couldn’t help but wonder why he’d kept this from her for so long. </p><p>She was his other half, in all things….</p><p>Anything he felt or thought, she immediately understood in a way no one else had ever understood… </p><p>Even the darkest, most hidden parts of himself, she’d loved and accepted as soon as he shared them… </p><p>He began to realize this was just yet another part of himself she miraculously was able to love, every bit as much of the parts of himself he’d already shared with her. </p><p>“So… you’re not upset then…” He said, needing to confirm it for himself.</p><p>Rey leaned her head back to look up at him. “Of course not. If anything this explains so much about a lot of things I’d been wondering about.” </p><p>Ben smiled as he put his hand on her head, holding her to his chest again.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered. </p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For being you.”</p><p>It was all he needed to say. Like many things they’d shared with each other during their early years of marriage, Rey already knew what he meant. </p><p>After a few moments she couldn’t help but turn her head to look back at the scene they’d been watching. The way Ben and Poe’s younger selves passionately tore into each other made it impossible for her to look away. </p><p>By now both young men had ripped all of their clothes off. Ben was leaning over Poe in the bunk, fucking him with a fierceness that had Rey worried for poor young Poe for a moment. </p><p>“Careful! Not so hard…” Poe gasped between breaths.</p><p>“Sorry” Ben moaned, planting his hand firmly on the bed over Poe’s shoulder to slow himself. “I just, it’s been so long…”</p><p>“I get it.” Poe smiled. </p><p>It took everything Ben had to hold back as he pumped himself inside Poe. He wanted so much to just let go and fuck him as mercilessly as he always fantasized about every time the world around him become too much... </p><p>Finally after some time Poe said the words he’d been waiting to hear. “Don’t hold back… it’s ok, I can take it.”</p><p>Ben lunged up onto the bed with everything he had, pounding Poe with the passion he’d needed to unleash for so long. </p><p>Poe clenched his mouth shut as tightly as he could, doing his best not to let out all the screams of pleasure that threatened to burst forth. </p><p>“Here…” Ben grabbed a pillow and gave it to him. Poe’s muffled screams and Ben’s grunts and groans of pleasure were all that could be heard as both surged together towards coming undone.  </p><p>Finally Poe’s body tensed and his back arched as streams of cum shot out of his cock onto his belly. The sight of Poe losing it on him was all Ben needed to come undone himself. He shoved as deep into him as he could, exploding into the warm tightness that was giving him everything he needed. Together both men came in a climax that was unlike anything Rey had ever seen or heard. </p><p>While watching the scene, Ben found himself shocked to sense just how turned on his wife was by what she was witnessing. He hadn’t known what to expect from her while seeing this, but the fact that it was arousing her was the last thing he’d thought would happen.</p><p>Ben’s younger self grabbed some towels to clean the two of them off before they collapsed together on the bed. They laid together in silence for a while, enjoying each others presence while not needing to say anything. </p><p>Eventually Poe remembered what they’d been talking about when he first found Ben alone. He knew he’d need to say something before the moment passed. </p><p>“You know Ben, you’re my best friend. You always have been and always will be. I know I don’t know much about the Force, but if you ever do need to talk about whatever… stuff is going on, I’m here.”</p><p>“I know.” Ben replied, kissing him on the forehead. As much as it warmed his heart to hear Poe say that, it was still the last thing in the world he wanted to talk about. His time with Poe was precious, and he wasn’t about to spend it focusing on the one thing he hated thinking about above all else.</p><p>Instead, the two lay in silence for a bit longer as Poe lazily ran his fingers through Ben’s hair. He didn’t need the Force to sense how much it helped him relax. Finding ways to help Ben relax were becoming more and more important as whatever it was that was troubling him appeared to be growing stronger. </p><p>As much as he didn’t want to, eventually Poe had to get up and put his clothes on. He'd need to sneak back into the house before the two were discovered together.</p><p>“I love you.” Poe said, kissing him one last time as they hugged goodbye and held each other tight. </p><p>“I love you too.” Ben said, doing his best not to break down. The last thing he wanted was for Poe to see how upset he was that their time had come to an end once again. </p><p>The scene went dark and nothing else began for a few moments. Ben waited anxiously to hear what Rey’s reaction would be to having seen just how deep their bond had been. </p><p>“That was... beautiful.” Rey said, processing everything she’d just seen. She’d never imagined the bond they shared had been so deep. </p><p>Ben just stood speechless for a moment. He wasn’t yet sure how to react to what was taking place inside their bond. They’d experienced quite a few memories together, but these were the deepest, most sacred memories he’d ever shared with her- and her reaction thus far was more than he could ever have hoped for. </p><p>“So... is that it?" She finally asked unable to hold back.</p><p>"Is what it?"</p><p>"Is there... Anything else I get to see?” Rey asked curiously. </p><p>“Trust me... there’s plenty more where that came from.” </p><p>“So… do I get to see any more or are you just going leave me to wonder about it myself?”</p><p>“You really want to see everything?”</p><p>“Everything.” She smiled. “I don’t want you to leave anything out.”</p><p>Ben couldn't help but smile as well as he brought up more memories. His heart was the happiest it had been in a long time getting to see this part of his young life. </p><p>Rey found herself more and more in awe of what she was watching as several more scenes of lovemaking between the two of them played out. By now Ben and Poe were experts at sneaking around to find moments alone together whenever they could. It began to dawn on her the two of them had fucked in as many parts of the Falcon as she and Ben had over the past few years.</p><p>“Even the dejarik...” Rey giggled. </p><p>“Nothing was safe.” Ben smirked. </p><p>“Hurry...” Young Ben gasped between moans of pleasure as Poe pumped his cock inside of him. “My dad will be back soon…”</p><p>“Almost done...” Poe promised, driving into him as hard as he could.</p><p>The moans that poured out of Ben’s younger self as Poe satisfied him were some of the most beautiful sounds Rey had ever heard. Though Rey herself was an expert at pleasing him by now, there was obviously many, many things another man could do for him that she’d never be able to do herself. </p><p>Ben was a mix of shock and joy as he continued to sense just how much it was turning Rey on to see all he and Poe had once enjoyed doing to each other. He’d been so lonely during that part of his life, and Poe has been the only person he felt like he could be his real self around. </p><p>Of course like all good things from Ben’s young life, the love the two had found for each other had an ending that was as painful as it had been unavoidable. Rey sensed hurt in Ben’s heart growing as he recognized the scene they were watching as the last time the two had ever been alone together. </p><p>The two young men sat catching their breath in the pilot and co-pilot’s seats of the Falcon after a particular hot fuck on the cockpit. By now they both appeared to be in their early to mid twenties. Ben looked out the window to check and make sure the coast was still clear. Sure enough there wasn’t a soul in sight. </p><p>“You seem more on edge today than usual.” Poe said. “Is something up?”</p><p>“Nothing I can do anything about.” Ben paused for a few moments as he thought of what to say next. As much as he didn’t want to, he’d be headed back to Luke’s Jedi temple after this. He’d sensed his uncle’s mistrust and suspicions of him growing over the past year. It made an anxiety flare in him like few things did. He’d done everything he could to shield his thoughts of forbidden love for his friend, as well as bury the dark thoughts he couldn’t seem to figure out. The more he tried to be the Jedi his family wanted him to be, the less and less he wanted anything to do with it. </p><p> Finally he knew he needed to say something to Poe- something to let him know just how much his love and friendship had meant to him. “I want you to know- if anything happens to me, you’ve always been the best friend I’ve ever had and I’ll always love you.”</p><p>Poe stared back at him dumbfounded. “What do you mean if anything happens to you?! What’s going on?!”</p><p>Ben stared at the floor for a moment. He wanted so much to be able to share all that had been happening in his head for years- and yet he knew Poe was the last person who’d be able to understand let alone believe any of it. </p><p>“Just... forget I said it...” Ben mumbled. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“What do you mean it’s nothing?!” Poe asked leaning forward trying to catch his gaze. “Ben, you know you can tell me anything-”</p><p>“I <i>said<i></i></i>  it’s nothing.” Ben said firmly, his eyes snapping up at Poe with a look that could have cut kyber crystals. </p><p>Poe raised his eyebrows at the outburst, leaning back in his seat. “No worries man, have it your way.” He said, turning to look out the window.</p><p>Rey heard Ben let out a heavy sigh as the scene went dark. </p><p>“We can stop watching if it’s too much.” She said.</p><p>Ben went to say something but a look of confusion came over him. </p><p>“I’m not sure what this is about….” He said as another scene began. </p><p>“You don’t remember this happening?”</p><p>“No- That time we just saw was the last time we were ever alone together so… I’m not sure why we’re seeing his parent’s house again.”</p><p>Together they watched as the Force began to share a vision neither of them had ever seen before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been having some writers block with my other two fics and decided to try something totally different from what I've done before to get the writing juices flowing again. This started out as a one shot, but it turned out the story I wanted told was a little longer than just some hot one time smut (of course there's going to be plenty of that!). </p><p>Thinking this will be three chapters once it's complete. Hope you've enjoyed it so far!</p><p>Note on Canon- I've tried to keep everything as canon as possible, with one exception. Poe's mom will be alive for a bit more of his life in this story than in canon. Poor Poe lost her way too early, and I like having her around to help tell the story. &lt;3 I figured that we're talking about an established time in canon but telling a non-canon story, this can have one or two divergences.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reconnecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey see a vision of what Kylo Ren left behind. Ben realizes what a phenomenal woman he's married to, and how very much he needs to get back what he once lost. </p><p>Here's a lovely little moodboard I did for the Dark Pilot fans who left me so much love on chapter 1! Ahhh young love... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Art credit:<br/>Waterfalls Kisses-  Gaylo Ben https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/image/619597550126825472<br/>Yavin 4- Pontus Rymun on Artstation- https://www.artstation.com/artwork/83abO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shara and Kes sat at their dining table looking at each other nervously. It was clear both were waiting for something to happen. </p><p>Both appeared to tense up as they heard Poe’s ship land in their hanger. He was back from flight school for summer break. This would be the last summer he’d spend at home before starting his career as a pilot for the New Republic. </p><p>“Mom! Dad!” They heard him call as he entered the back of the house. “Where are you guys?”</p><p>“In the dining room!” Shara called out. Her tone was pleasant and welcoming but the fear in her eyes as she looked at her husband told Ben and Rey this wasn’t going to be an easy scene to watch. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Poe asked as he came in the dining room, dropping his duffel on the ground. </p><p>“Sit down…” His father said. “There’s something we need to tell you.”</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Poe asked nervously as he sat.</p><p>“We’re fine, both of us are fine… It’s about... Ben.”</p><p>Poe’s stomach dropped.</p><p>“What about him?” He asked, his eyes darting between both his parents. </p><p>“Something’s happened at Luke’s temple.” His father finally said. </p><p>“What? What is it?!” By now Poe’s heart was pounding in his ears. He could tell whatever it was, it wasn’t good. </p><p>His mother’s voice shook as she explained. “Ben- he… we’ve known he’s had some… issues for some time. That’s no secret-“</p><p>“No shit, just tell me what happened!” Poe shot out. </p><p>His parents looked a little stunned by the outburst. </p><p>Kes ignored it and went on.  “He appears to have betrayed Luke and killed all of his fellow students. Those who found the scene- the temple and everything around it was burned to the ground. There was nothing left.”</p><p>Poe sat frozen for a moment, stunned by what he’d just heard. “This... can’t be real.”</p><p>“It’s true sweetheart, all of it.” His mother said, her eyes filling with tears. </p><p>“Luke appears to have fled. The only bodies found were young students. Red five was gone as well. What’s certain though is it must have been Ben. Ben wasn’t found among the dead either and Grimtaash was gone as well. All of the other students, everyone who belonged to the temple- all of them were found dead at the scene.”</p><p>Poe shook his head as his eyes filled with more emotions than he knew what to do with. </p><p>“I know this is difficult to hear-” His mother started to say. </p><p>“This is absolute <i>bullshit!<i></i></i> You both know that!” Poe said firmly.</p><p>Now it was his parents turn to look confused. </p><p>“It’s exactly as we said, every word.” His father confirmed. </p><p>“The fuck it is!” Poe shot to his feet shoving his chair back. “Ben? Ben Solo!? My best friend? Your best friend’s son who you’ve known all his life? Killing everyone he trained with and burning Luke’s temple to the ground?! You don’t really believe that do you?!”</p><p>Shara and Kes stared at each other, unsure what to say. </p><p>“Trust me, it came as a shock to both of us too-“ His mother began.</p><p>“A shock?!” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His confusion quickly turned to pure anger.  “Well that’s… that’s just… wonderful. You two hear something that’s clearly total bullshit and all you can manage to be is <i>shocked…<i></i></i>”</p><p>“Don’t talk to your mother that way-” Kes started to say. </p><p>“I’ll talk however I want!” Poe shot back, his anger flying past it’s breaking point. “It’s about time someone did! For years all of you- Luke, Han, Leia- all of you have tiptoed around whatever Ben’s been going through- his own parents hiding him away like a <i>problem, <i></i></i>  sending him away when it wasn’t convenient to have a Force sensitive kid with a few anger issues-“</p><p>“Now you <i>know<i></i></i> that’s not true-” Shara started to say.</p><p>“Isn’t it?! Tell me then- Why do you two think he got sent away?!”</p><p>His parents looked at each other, unsure as to how to respond to that.</p><p>“Right- Ben gets sent away <i>from his own family<i></i></i>…” Another thought came into his mind as he realized just how deep all of this went. “As if that wasn’t bad enough, a few months ago we just found out they didn’t even tell him the truth of who <i>his own grandfather<i></i></i>  was… That doesn’t sound like bullshit to you two?”</p><p>His father took a deep breath as he tried to stay calm. “The recent political scandal the Solo’s and Skywalkers have had to endure is-“</p><p>“Oh FUCK political scandals!” Poe slammed his hands on the table as his rage hit its peak. “That’s a side note in all of this! Ben has been struggling for <i>years<i></i></i> with something even <i>he<i></i></i> can’t understand- That’s been obvious to <i>everyone!<i></i></i> Yet when something terrible happens to him, the first conclusion all of you jump to is it’s all his fault?! <i>Seriously?!<i></i></i>”</p><p>If his parents had been shocked before, they were now utterly dumbfounded as to what to say.</p><p>“Great- that’s great. Don’t even know what to say to that. That’s just… awesome.” Poe grabbed his duffle as he turned to leave. </p><p>“Where are you going?!” His mother asked as she rose to her feet. </p><p>“As far away as I can get from all of this!” He yelled, heading to his room to grab a few things before heading out. </p><p>Kes and Shara looked at each other for a moment, then jumped up to go after him. </p><p>Minutes later they followed him back to the hanger as he got ready to leave in the x-wing he’d just arrived in. </p><p>“Please think this through...” His mother pleaded. “If you walk away from everything now, everything you’ve worked so hard for-“</p><p>“Everything I’ve worked hard for?!” He spun around to face them. “You want to know why I’ve worked so hard all this time? My whole life I’ve thought we all stood for something worth believing in. Turns out it was all a lie. All of it. The Rebellion. The Republic. All those stories Ben and I grew up on- what’s the point of any of it if someone raised right in the middle of it has everyone he’s ever known turn their back on him the moment he needs them the most?!”</p><p>It was yet another moment Shara and Kes found themselves unable to find the words they needed to answer their son. </p><p>“Yeah- that’s what I thought…” He paused for second, looking at the ground as he found the courage to say something he’d wanted to say for a long time.  “Now that Ben’s no longer a Jedi anymore I guess it’s safe to tell you guys we’ve been far more than just friends for years. Feel free to tell Han and Leia that next time you see them- your sons have been fucking all this time. Maybe <i>that<i></i></i>  will help all four of you understand your own kids.”</p><p>He didn’t wait for their response. He wasn’t ready for whatever that was just yet. </p><p>Instead he turned as fast as he could, climbed back in the ship he’d just arrived in, and moments later was punching it to hyperspace.</p><p>Kes and Shara stood frozen, mouths hanging open in shock as the ship carrying their son disappeared into the blue sky above them. </p><p>A look of panic came over Shara as she processed what had just happened. </p><p>“Where do you think he’s going?”</p><p>“I have absolutely no clue.”  Kes ran his hand through his hair as a realization began to dawn on him. “Maybe we should have been more honest with those two about how close our families are why we never worried about them running off for so long.”</p><p>“Leia <i>never<i></i></i> would have allowed that.” Shara sighed.</p><p>“I think she’s learning a few lessons about what she should and shouldn’t have allowed… as have we all.” A heaviness came into his heart as he though about it. “Unfortunately it sounds like it’s all too little too late for poor Ben.”</p><p>Tears began to fill Shara’s eyes as she looked up at her husband. “What are we going to do?” The heartache of all of it overwhelmed her as she broke down. Kes took her in his arms and held her tight. His mind was doing everything it could to try and figure out how to handle the situation they found their family in...</p><p>“We know people all over the galaxy... We’ll put the word out to our friends to keep an eye out for him.... If he shows up in any mapped spaceport we’ll know about it soon enough.”</p><p>“Then we can go get him?” She asked hopefully.</p><p>“If that were what he needed I’d already be in a ship heading out to find him… He needs to figure out his own path right now. We’ll keep an eye on him in case he gets in any trouble, but from a distance. The last thing he needs is hovering parents right now.”</p><p>“So then, we’ll just hover without him knowing.” A brief smile flickered across her face as she wiped her eyes. It was the one bit of hope they had in all the tragedy that had just occurred. </p><p>“Yeah… hover without him knowing.” Kes kissed his wife on the forehead as he continued holding her tightly.</p><p>The last thing Rey and Ben saw of them was the two standing together on the landing pad in silence, staring at the spot in the sky where their boy’s ship had just disappeared. </p><p>“Dear gods-“ Rey said out loud as the world of Yavin 4 faded around them and they found themselves sitting on the couch on their patio again. It took a moment to adjust to being back in their surroundings, but after they did Rey voiced the first thought on her mind. </p><p>“That was when he went to Kijimi…”</p><p>“Yeah...” Ben was lost in thought as he processed all he’d just seen.</p><p>“I’d always wondered how he ended up there.”</p><p>“Yeah… me too.”</p><p>A thousand thoughts and questions were swirling around Rey’s mind, but above all of them one stood out. She had to hear the truth of it before anything else was said. She already knew what that truth was, but she needed to hear Ben be honest about it himself.</p><p>“You still feel for him, don’t you?”</p><p>He looked up at her, terrified to answer that yet knowing hiding the truth of it was impossible at this point. </p><p>The fear in his eyes made Rey’s heart ache. He’d been so confused about who he was for so long. No one had ever loved him for it the way he needed to be.</p><p>“Sweetheart… what can I do to make you see this isn’t something you need to be afraid of with me? I know everything you’ve ever known has told you to hide who you are- but with me- you have to know nothing you could ever do or say or feel could make me love you any less. I <i>know<i></i></i>  you love me more than life itself. Nothing could ever take away from that. If you still have feelings for Poe too, if you still want to share the things with him you two once shared- well, that just tells me your heart is even bigger than I ever could have imagined.” She smiled as she said it, running her hands through his hair again, hoping it would help him relax and be able to hear the truth of what she was saying. </p><p>In that moment Ben found himself totally in awe of the woman he shared his life with. He wasn’t quite sure yet what to say to that- sometimes there weren’t enough words for what needed to be said. </p><p>Instead he shot to sitting up, taking her in his arms and holding her as close to him as he could.</p><p>“I love you.” He said, his voice shaking with emotion as he realized how deeply their souls understood each other. </p><p>“I love you too.” She said, looking up at him smiling. “I love all of you- everything that makes you who you are, I always have and always will love <i>all<i></i></i>   of it. Everything that’s beautiful to you, is beautiful to me too. Everything that excites you, excites me too. I guess that’s what happens when two souls are one.”</p><p>Ben smiled from ear to ear as she said it, and for a moment he couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>“Why is that funny?” </p><p>“It’s just so simple when you say it. It makes so much sense. Something that’s been so confusing for so long…  you just made it all make sense. The things I love you love and vice versa. I don’t know how I haven’t seen that yet.”</p><p>“Sometimes our minds are too small to understand our hearts. It just takes someone reaching out to see the bigger picture. You taught me that.”</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“Yeah.. you did.”</p><p>Another question began to burn in her mind, one she couldn’t hold back from asking any longer. The things she’d seen Ben and Poe doing together lit a fire in her like few things she’d ever felt. She had to know if there was some way she could be a part of that. </p><p>“So… if you still want to do… all the things you used to do with him… is that something we could do together?”</p><p>Ben stared at her blankly for a moment. </p><p>“Um… I mean... WOW….” </p><p>Rey’s heart dropped as she worried she’d gone too far. </p><p>“Was that wrong for me to ask?”</p><p>“NO! No, that’s… that’s <i>awesome<i></i></i>  for you to ask. It’s just that this is literally the last thing I ever expected to happen.”</p><p>Rey quickly remembered there was a third person who’d have to be willing to be a part of all this for any of it to happen. </p><p>“Before we start thinking about that- I think you should start with catching up with Poe first. He would have to be down for it for any of this to be a possibility.”</p><p>Ben’s mind spun as he tried to think of what he’d say to the first person who’d ever made him feel truly alive after all that had happened between them. Considering everything they’d been through- and everything he’d done- it was a miracle he and Rey were even having this conversation. </p><p>Doubt began to creep into Ben’s mind as he realized the last thing he deserved after all he’d put Poe through was his friendship. The more he thought about it, the more rekindling any past desires felt like an impossibility. </p><p>“How do I know he even wants to talk to me….” He said, looking out at the dark nights sky that had fallen around them. </p><p>Rey stared at him in disbelief, unsure how anyone could be so unaware of another person’s obvious attempts at reconnecting. </p><p>“Really?” She said without thinking.</p><p>Ben wasn’t sure how any of this was coming as a shock. “I killed a man in front of him that we both grew up knowing. I started a war that killed hundreds of people he cared about. The regime I reigned over literally blew up the planet his ex girlfriend and tons of his friends were on-“</p><p>“Zorii wasn’t on Kijimi at the time-” Rey interrupted</p><p>“Yeah I know she was off world, that’s not the point. The point is why would he even want to look at me after everything I did?”</p><p>Rey tried her best not to smile.  “You should ask him that yourself. He’s made it clear several times he wants to catch back up with you.”</p><p>"He has?"</p><p>“Literally a few hours ago he said <i>I’d love to catch up with you guys. Guess I’ll see you around? <i></i></i>”</p><p>“I thought he just said that to be nice to you.” </p><p>She still couldn’t believe how he wasn’t getting this. It was another reminder of how deep his self doubt went sometimes.</p><p>“If he truly hated you and wanted nothing to do with you, don’t you think he’d start to hate me too by association? When someone starts dating someone a friend of theirs hates, they cut ties with them or just ignore them. Poe has done the exact opposite. He even gave us a gorgeous place to live on Coruscant so we can come here as often as we like. That isn’t the action of someone who wants nothing to do with you.”</p><p>“I thought he did that because this place belonged to my grandfather and no one wanted it.”</p><p>Rey dropped her head for a moment, looking at the ground as she thought of how she was going to make him see the truth for himself. Finally she knew what needed to be said. </p><p>“He didn’t just give us this place because it belonged to your grandfather. This whole building could have been leveled or offices could have been put in here. Instead he chose to give us the entire top few floors of a building right near the heart of the capital in the hopes that having ties here would bring us here more often. Surely you see that?”</p><p>“I guess… you make a fair point.” He admitted.</p><p>“I make a <i>great<i></i></i> point.” She smiled. “Now if you trust me, and I know you do, trust me on the fact that he wants to reconnect with you. He wouldn’t have warmed up to you faster than anyone else if that weren’t the truth. Even Rose who loves <i>literally everyone<i></i></i> took a day or two to decide she liked you.”</p><p>“Finn still might hate me if she hadn't made him come around.” Ben chuckled</p><p>“I like to think I helped a bit with that too. Back to the point though- the fact that Poe welcomed you back with open arms right away- and has been friendly to you every time he’s seen you since- he wants you back in his life. How much he wants you back, you’ll have to figure out when you catch up with him.”</p><p>Ben felt a heaviness in his chest as he realized where this was going. “I guess that means I need to go see him.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t go burst in on him at this late hour- but yes, tomorrow you might want to get on that.”</p><p>“So… are you coming with me?”</p><p>“Would you have wanted me there in the pool with you two the first time you decided to show him how you felt?”</p><p> “I mean… That hardly seems like the same situation.”</p><p>Rey did her best not to laugh. “Trust me sweetheart, it’s not all that different. This is something you’ll need to do yourself.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Floors flew by in the elevator windows surrounding Ben as he rode up towards Poe’s office. He suddenly looked down at his hands, realizing they were shaking. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this nervous. </p><p>The two times he’d asked Rey to join him had been terrifying- and both of those he’d failed spectacularly. In spite of how lost he’d been at the time, things with her had always felt so… predestined. He’d always known they’d end up together. </p><p>At one point in his life things had been easy with Poe too- as easy as breathing. Now, after all that had happened, he had absolutely no idea what to expect. </p><p>For a brief moment he thought to hit the stop button and turn around, to run back to Rey and tell her he couldn’t do it. To head back to the safety of Ahch To and forget anything else in his life had ever existed…</p><p>The thought was gone before he even seriously considered it. </p><p>After everything he and Poe had once meant to each other, at the very least it was time he faced the music and hear whatever Poe had to say to him after everything he’d put him through. </p><p>Of course he could think of a million things he wanted to say to Poe- but something told him he should let him talk first. </p><p>He smiled as the words entered his mind- who talks first. How things had a way of coming around.</p><p>He began to feel himself able to relax a little. The memory of Poe being a smartass to him in the midst of everything that had happened on Jakuu somehow put him at ease. He wasn’t sure what he’d deserved from him in that moment- hatred, anger, shame for having ever known him- but instead he’d mouthed off to him like the two of them would have done to their parents as kids. </p><p>Of course Ben couldn’t help but remember what happened after that.</p><p>The way he'd tried to keep a strong exterior interrogating him…</p><p>The way Poe had looked at him, letting him know he saw right through it...</p><p>And what he actually said. That had made it even clearer.</p><p>“You might want to rethink your technique.” </p><p>The supposedly fierce Kylo Ren had nearly died right then and there hearing his prisoner and former lover say that.  </p><p>The first time Poe had said that line to Ben he’d been teasing him to let him know to be more careful about his teeth when he went down on him. In spite of all the madness of war that raged around them, there he was using those same words to say "You're not about to get the upper hand on this one... remember when?" </p><p>That had been the moment Kylo Ren knew the Force was the only way he’d get what he needed to out of that exchange. </p><p>Ben wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry thinking about it. He could have fallen apart right there in that elevator. And yet in spite of everything, somehow hope still burned in his heart that he was about to rediscover something he once thought he’d lost forever.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted as the elevator came to a stop, beeping to let him know he’d arrived at his destination. </p><p>“Here goes....” he said to himself as he stepped out into the hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So proud of Poe for knowing right away there was more to what happened at Luke's temple. If you haven't brushed up on that bit of canon, Ben was framed for all of it and Snoke tricked him into believing he'd somehow subconsciously caused the storm that killed all the students and burned the temple down.</p><p>As for storms that burn down temples... it's never explained who actually did it, but it doesn't really need to be explained who in this saga is notorious for using lightning to kill people. </p><p>It's officially now my headcanon Poe ran off to Kijimi when he lost Ben to the First Order and everyone around him believed Ben had turned into some monster all on his own. I'd have cussed my parents out over that too. Good thing Poe eventually came around and got back into the fight where he needed to be, and good on Shara and Kes for keeping an eye on him while also giving him his space. </p><p>Speaking of mom and dad... sounds like those summer visits between the Damerons and Solos were about a bit more than catching up... looking forward to the next generation following in their footsteps!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Falling Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben all but losses it as he tries to tell Poe everything he’s been holding back for so long. Both discover some things aren’t as complicated as they’d previously thought...</p><p>As evening falls over Coruscant, Rey is tickled pink when she realizes she hasn’t heard from Ben all day. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Senator Dameron- Master Ben Solo of the Order of Skywalker is here to see you.” Poe heard his secretary say through his intercom.</p><p>His eyes snapped over to the device on his desk. He stared at it in disbelief for several seconds. Had he really heard that correctly? </p><p>“Sir? Master Ben-” </p><p>“Um, yeah, sorry Adira… I heard you the first time. Send him in.”</p><p>Poe stared at the door for what felt like an eternity, waiting for it to open.</p><p>In front of the doorway outside, Ben was staring up at the ceiling trying to gather his thoughts before he walked in. </p><p>Adira couldn’t help but look at him a little confused. The sight of him shaking his hands out to calm his nerves was made even more ridiculous by the way the loose sleeves of his Grey Jedi robes flapped as he did it. She wasn’t used to seeing Force users in the capital, as there hadn’t been any in Coruscant since before she was born. She wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but the head of the new order appearing totally undone by the idea of meeting with a senator definitely hadn’t been it.</p><p>Ben suddenly looked at her, sensing he was being watched. </p><p>She did her best to pretend like she’d been looking at the screen in front of her the whole time.</p><p>“Alright… now or never.” Ben said to himself, taking one last deep breath before hitting the button to open the door.</p><p>He suddenly felt more than a little silly as he found himself staring into a short hallway instead of an office. </p><p>“It’s through the next door... It’s a double entrance.” He heard Adira say, spotting his confusion. </p><p>“Yeah, um… thanks…” Ben said as he headed into the hallway. </p><p>When the door finally opened, Poe couldn’t believe what he was seeing. </p><p> The man he’d thought about every day for most of his life had come to see him after ten years of being kept apart… and for some unimaginable reason he was <i>alone. <i></i></i>     </p><p>“Where’s Rey?” Poe blurted out without thinking as the door shut behind Ben. He felt like an idiot the moment he said it. </p><p>“She, um, she didn’t feel like she needed to come with me.” </p><p>If Poe had been confused before, he now had no clue what was going on. </p><p>He figured he’d better wait to see what Ben had to say. The last thing he wanted was to screw up whatever miracle was happening by saying too much too soon. </p><p>Of course, Poe should have known better than to leave it up to Ben to make things less awkward. His enormously tall self just stood there staring down at him, like he suddenly realized he had no clue why he was there or what to do next. </p><p>“Go ahead, take a seat, make yourself comfortable.” Poe said as casually as he could. </p><p>Once Ben was comfortable in one of the chairs in front of his desk, he sat just as frozen as he’d been before, staring back at Poe like a scared, lost droid who’d somehow accidentally wiped all of its programming. </p><p>“So…. What brings you to see me today, Ben?” Gods, just saying his name again felt <i>so good...<i></i></i>     </p><p>“Rey thought it would be a good idea if we catch up.” </p><p>That certainly didn’t clear up what he was doing here... </p><p>“Does… anything about you being here not have to do with Rey?” Poe asked hesitantly. </p><p>Ben looked like he wasn’t quite sure how to answer that. </p><p>“Well, yes and no.” He finally said. </p><p>“You are <i>really<i></i></i> gonna have to be more specific…” </p><p>“She <i>knows<i></i></i>.” Ben finally blurted out. </p><p>“Rey knows… about what exactly?” Of course Poe knew what he was getting at. He just desperately needed Ben to be more clear about what Rey knew- and what the hell that had to do with him being here. </p><p>Suddenly the words began to pour out of Ben as if he didn’t know how to stop them. </p><p>“She knows about us. She knows everything. I shared all of it with her through our bond. She saw everything- and I couldn’t believe it but she’s actually happy with it. Excited even. I didn’t know anyone could feel that way about <i>anything. <i></i></i>.”</p><p>Poe felt as though the room began to spin. Force sensitives had a special way of making things incredibly confusing... </p><p>“You’re gonna have to slow down for a second. So you told her about us- about how we were together, before…” he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. </p><p>“Before I fucked everything up.”</p><p>Poe stared at him blankly for a moment. “So then... she knows we were together and she’s happy about it and- why did you come to see me after all this time to tell me this?” As excited as he was to see Ben, he couldn’t help but feel like this was some kind of cruel joke. </p><p>As much as Ben had wanted to let Poe do all the talking, he began to sense that wasn’t having the effect he’d hoped for. </p><p>He looked down at his hands as he tried his best to center and calm his mind, searching for the courage to say everything he needed to say. The words began to pour out of him again every bit as chaotically as they had before. </p><p>“The last time we saw each other, before I fucked everything up, I told you you were the best friend I’ve ever had and that I’d always love you. That was the honest truth and it <i>still<i></i></i>  is. I know I fucked up in literally  <i>all<i></i></i> of the worst ways imaginable. After all of that- you deserve to know I never meant to hurt you… It kills to me to know I’m sure I hurt you and I’m so,  <i>so<i></i></i> sorry for being the biggest ass that ever lived....” At this point the only thing holding him back from tears was the gripping desire to get everything out he’d needed to say for years. “The honest truth is I’ve never missed <i>anyone<i></i></i> as much as I miss you and having to see you and hold back from telling you that every time I see you, it destroys me every time…” Ben was almost out of breath as he looked up, trying to remember the point he’d originally been trying to make.</p><p>By now Poe was completely bewildered by what he was hearing. </p><p>“Ben… <i>you’re married.<i></i></i>” Was all he could say. </p><p>“Yeah, I know and she’s cool with it.”</p><p>“Cool with <i>what?! <i></i></i>””</p><p>“Cool with… you and me.” Ben paused as he tried to think of how to explain it. “I realize I’m not making a lot of sense right now…”</p><p>“<i>Bit<i></i></i>  of an understatement.” Poe smirked.</p><p>For the first time since arriving at his office, Ben couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>Poe was still the same guy who could cut through his nonsensical bullshit and make him laugh no matter how crazy things seemed. It was the quality that had first made Ben totally wild about him.</p><p>It gave him just the peace of mind he needed to remember to at least <i>try<i></i></i> and get to the point he’d come here to make. </p><p>“The point of all this is- you and me, the way we felt about each other- before I screwed everything up and everything went to shit- Rey could tell there was something still there. She made me show her and tell her everything. You’re the first person I ever felt that way about and I still feel that way and I’ll always feel that way about you no matter what and she knows that. The amazing thing about that is – she’s supportive if we want to still see each other like we used to, and I know that’s a big if and totally up to you and totally respect however you feel about it, but if you do still feel anything for me like you used to, she’s cool with us being together.”</p><p>Poe’s eyes narrowed on Ben as he leaned back in his seat, processing all he’d just said. </p><p>“I… guess that changes things.” Poe wasn’t really sure what to say to that just yet. </p><p>He knew what he <i>wanted<i></i></i>  to say. </p><p>He just hadn’t been <i>at all<i></i></i> prepared to hear something that… incredible.</p><p>“Yeah… yeah I know. That’s why she wanted it to just be me here. She thought I needed to tell you that, just you and me. Also she… only if you’re ok with it of course, she wants to be a part of it.”</p><p>Poe leaned forward again as the pieces fell into place as to what Ben had been trying to get at all this time. “So, you’re telling me- you came to find me at my office to tell me you still love me and your wife is cool with it and wants to dive into all of that with us if I’m up for it?    ”</p><p>“Yes…. That’s… I guess that’s the basic idea.”</p><p>Suddenly Poe couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He could have cried just as easily in that moment, but laughter came easier. After all he’d been through in their years apart, a joyful release of emotion was exactly what he needed.</p><p>Ben waited for a few moments unsure what to say. His heart feared that he’d just said everything as terribly as he possibly could have. At this point all he could do was wait and hear what Poe said next. </p><p>As Poe’s laughter quickly faded, he stopped and stared at him for a moment.  He had a look in his eyes that Ben hadn’t seen in many, many years. </p><p>“I’m really sorry I laughed, man, I shouldn’t have done that-“</p><p>“No, it’s fine, I know it all sounds ridiculous. If you want me to go-”</p><p>“No, please don’t go.” The pleading tone in his voice was everything Ben had needed to hear. “I’m really, really glad you’re here.”</p><p>“You <i>are? <i></i></i>” He couldn’t believe he’d just said that. </p><p>“Everything you just said, it’s a lot to take in, but… I mean I’m definitely not opposed to any of it. You just have to understand you caught me pretty off guard. The reason I laughed- The way you said it- the way you came in here, bumbling over all of that- it just made me realize you’re still the same adorably confused guy I fell for all those years ago.”</p><p>Ben’s heart burst with joy as his words sank in. </p><p>“<i>Really?! <i></i></i>  ” </p><p>“Yeah, really. That’s kind of the point of all this isn’t it?”</p><p>“I guess so… yeah.” Ben’s expression lit up as he said it. </p><p>“Listen, Ben-“ For some reason he couldn’t stop saying his name. It felt <i>so good<i></i></i> to say. “I know you’ve been through hell, and I don’t want to even think about whatever it took to make you…” He paused again as he wasn’t quite ready to go there yet. “You know what, we’ll get to all that later, whenever you’re ready. Just know that- as confusing as everything you just said was- I can’t tell you how wonderful it is to hear it.”</p><p>Ben suddenly felt like he needed to explain why he’d been so weird right away. </p><p>“The reason I was so quiet at first, I wanted to let you do all the talking. To see where you were with things and how you felt about-“ He began to realize just how ridiculous it had been to expect that to come out up front. “I guess that was a lot to jump into right away.”</p><p>“Intensity has always been your way of doing things.” Poe smiled.</p><p>“Yeah... sorry about that.”</p><p>“Honestly, I’d have been pretty worried if you of all people came in here smooth and collected and started out with small talk.”</p><p>Both men couldn’t help but laugh at how true that statement was.</p><p>A calm began to come over them as they rediscovered a connection they’d both missed dearly for longer than they cared to remember. They’d both been through <i>so much<i></i></i> since the galaxy tore them apart. By themselves, it was hard to remember who they’d been all those years ago...</p><p> </p><p>Now that they were together, it felt as though somehow those same young men were back, as if nothing had really changed between them. </p><p> </p><p>                                    It confirmed something they’d both once believed with all their hearts to be true.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                   That nothing in the galaxy could ever change the way they felt about each other.  </p><p> </p><p>Another question began burning in Poe’s mind, but before he got to that he knew there was something he’d need to do first. </p><p>He hit the button on his intercom to call back to his secretary. </p><p>“Hey Adira, can you reschedule any appointments I’ve got this afternoon? Turns out I’m gonna be a bit busy for the rest of the day.” He couldn’t take his eyes off Ben as he said it. </p><p>“Certainly sir. I’ll get to that right away.”</p><p>A heaviness hung between them as he thought of what he needed to make sure of. </p><p>“So… Rey <i>actually<i></i></i> sent you here because she’s cool with us... getting back to the way things used to be?” He couldn’t believe he was asking that. </p><p>“Yeah. It was wild. It was kind of hard to believe at first, but she was actually excited by it.”</p><p>“Excited? How so?”</p><p>Ben realized he may have let on more than he should have.</p><p>“Well… I had to show her… so she understood how things were between us.”</p><p>“What do you mean- <i>show<i></i></i> her?”</p><p>“Through our Force bond we can see each other’s memories if we choose to share them. It was easier to share my memories than it was to come out and tell her about it so... she saw us, a few times we were together.” He figured he didn’t need to reveal just how many times she’d seen. </p><p> “You’re telling me Rey actually saw us together… and she was <i>into it? <i></i></i>”</p><p>“Yeah, she was… really, <i>really<i></i></i> into it.”</p><p>Poe smiled with the same devilish grin Ben remembered loving so much. </p><p>“So Rey has a wild side none of us knew about?”</p><p>“Trust me, you have no idea.”</p><p>“Being your wife I guess she’d have to, wouldn’t she?”</p><p>“That’s one way of putting it.”</p><p>An excitement began to come over Poe as he recognized how unbelievably perfect all of this was. It felt a bit too good to be true the more he thought about it. Then again, Ben sitting in his office alone with him would have seemed too good to be true an hour ago. </p><p>Perhaps things were actually a lot less complicated than he’d believed they’d been….</p><p>The tensions of the past the two of them shared began to melt away as it suddenly became impossible for him to take his eyes off Ben’s lips. </p><p>By now Ben was far better at sensing another’s thoughts than he’d been as a teenager- and Poe’s thoughts were equally impossible for him to ignore. </p><p>In that moment, Ben understood he needed to just shut up and do what he did best. </p><p>It felt as though the Force itself pushed him forward as he shot to his feet and flew around Poe’s desk, lifting him up and shoving his chair away as he set him in front of him on his desk.</p><p>“Ben, what the-“</p><p>“Shhh- I can sense you want it as much as I do.” He whispered without thinking.</p><p>Poe bit his lip as he looked up at him… </p><p>It was truly miraculous just how good Ben could be when he let the Force guide him instead of his own thoughts. </p><p>Without a word, Poe reached over and hit a button that shut the shades over his office window, giving them the privacy they needed from passing air traffic.</p><p>As soon as the shades shut, the two men fell into each other doing everything they’d wanted to do since the moment Ben had arrived. </p><p>Poe leaned back on his desk as Ben planted his hands on either side of him, trapping him right where he needed him to be.  </p><p>Ben’s mouth dove into his as he began kissing him with everything he’d held back since he’d first seen him two years ago- lying in a hospital bed after surviving the worst battle of either of their lives. </p><p>For a moment he couldn’t help but remember that day. How the moment Poe Dameron had walked in his hospital room to check on him- literally walking back into his life after almost a decade apart- had been one of the happiest moments of his life. </p><p>He also couldn’t help but remember the pain of that day- his leg shattered, his ribs cracked and broken- it was by far the worst he’d ever felt. In spite of all that, he’d have happily let Poe break every cracked bone in his body just to do the things they’d once done to each other, before the galaxy tore them apart. </p><p>Of course, his devotion to the woman standing next to his hospital bed had been the only thing holding him back. </p><p>Now that there was nothing holding him back, he was determined to make up for lost time. </p><p>“Fucking hell… <i>Ben...<i></i></i>” Poe moaned, almost pleaded, as he tore into him. The feeling of Ben’s hands and lips and arms and <i>everything<i></i></i> about him was intoxicating. It was just like he remembered from when they were younger. </p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this.” Ben whispered as he ripped opened Poe’s shirt under his senator’s robes and began kissing down his chest.</p><p>Poe stopped him for a second, holding his chin as he looked into his dark, lust filled eyes. “Actually… I do.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Hours later, the two men laid together curled up in a pile of senator’s robes and Grey Jedi robes on the floor. Their legs and arms were tangled up in cuddles as the two laughed and caught up, just like old times. The only difference between now and then, was now they had even more appreciation for everything they shared. </p><p>Somehow the hardship and pain they'd been through in their years apart, only seemed to make their connection that much stronger now that they'd found it again. </p><p>“So how are your mom and dad?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Same as always. Only thing that’s different is we’re all older now. Two years after a galactic war and they’re already wondering if they’ll ever get any grandkids.”</p><p>“Is that something you want?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be opposed to it but, certainly no rush. I’ve got enough on my plate right now”</p><p>“I hear that.”</p><p>“What about you guys? Rey getting baby fever yet?”</p><p>“It’s on and off. Some days it’s all she can think about. Other’s, it’s <i>“How are we ever going have time to have kids while building and order to protect the entire galaxy?” <i></i></i>  She feels like all the Force users in the galaxy are our kids, and we somehow have to look out for all of them.”</p><p>“So… sounds like you’ve got enough on your plate for now?”</p><p>“Yeah… you could say that.” Ben chuckled. Suddenly he had another thought. Part of him was afraid to ask, but he also knew he needed to know the truth, whatever that might mean. “Whatever happened with you and Zorii? For a while Rey seemed to think you two were getting back together?”</p><p>Poe sighed. “It’s complicated. I know there’s something still there. Every so often we’ll reconnect and catch back up, but something’s holding her back. I’m afraid our time together on Kijimi didn’t give her the feeling that I’m as reliable as she’d like.”</p><p>Ben had a hard time believing that. “How could she possibly think of you as unreliable? You’re the most loyal person I’ve ever known.”</p><p>“She didn’t get that impression when I woke up one morning and decided to leave Kijimi to join the Resistance.”</p><p>“Ah… that I can see.”</p><p>Poe couldn’t help but smile as another thought struck him. “It’s funny- You know who she reminds me of?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Your mother. Stubborn as all hell and determined to do things her way, whether or not she actually knows what that is.”</p><p>Ben laughed. “That’s accurate. If I remember correctly your mom has a bit of that too.”</p><p>“I guess that’s why they were such good friends.”</p><p>Ben remembered something else he’d been wanting to say, but hadn’t got around to just yet.</p><p>“Speaking of your folks… There was something else I saw when Rey and I looked back in the past.”</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Sometimes the Force shows us stuff we need to see while our minds are bonded, visions that help explain things and make whatever it is we’re bringing up a little clearer.” </p><p>“Ok… go on.” Poe did his best not to smirk.</p><p>Ben smiled again for perhaps the thousandth time that afternoon. The way Poe had a hard time wrapping his mind around Ben’s insights about the Force hadn’t changed at all. </p><p>With what Ben said next, he imagined his feelings on the Force might change a little. </p><p>“Thank you for standing up for me, after I ran away. You were the only one who saw through what really happened.”</p><p>Poe looked at him as if what he’d just said threw everything he’d known into question.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I saw what you said when your parents told you what everyone thought I did. You were right- none of it was true. A storm destroyed Luke’s temple…” He paused for a moment as he remembered the horror of that night.</p><p>“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Poe reassured him. </p><p>“It’s ok- it feels good to talk about it with you.” </p><p>Suddenly the words began to pour out of him. Poe was only the second person he’d ever opened up to about all of this, and the need to get it out was overwhelming. </p><p>“It took a while to figure out what actually happened. My mind wasn’t clear enough to figure it all out until after Exegol. The things they told you about what they found there were true, but my involvement in it wasn’t. Luke had been more and more distant around me as he sensed the darkness growing in me. I didn’t know how to explain it so I just hid it as best I could. One night, he came out of my hut to search my thoughts and see how bad it was. What he saw- the depth of Snoke’s corruption- he thought it was all me. It made him ignite his light saber. That’s what I woke up to, him standing over me like he meant to attack me. I grabbed my saber and blocked him, pulling the hut down on both of us. Next thing I knew I woke up and climbed out of the rubble and a storm was raging...” He paused again as he came to the hardest part. </p><p>Poe listened quietly, giving him all the space he needed to get it out. </p><p>“I just assumed Luke was dead under my hut. The first thing I saw when I climbed out was the temple was blown apart and burning, and everyone was dead. They had me convinced I’d somehow done it subconsciously. That I’d meant for it to happen. I hated that place so much I’d though about burning it all down and running away– but never seriously. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Reading my thoughts about hating the place was just enough for them to know how to get me right where they wanted me.”</p><p>“They... who?”</p><p>“Snoke and Palpatine.”</p><p>Poe stared at Ben for a few moments, his heart breaking as he realized all his friend had once had to deal with all alone. The anger from realizing all that had come for Ben was almost overwhelming.</p><p>“I knew it.” He finally said.</p><p>“Knew what?”</p><p>“Not all the Force stuff- just that it wasn’t you that had done that.”</p><p>“I know. I saw what you said to your mom and dad when they told you.”</p><p>Poe remembered what they’d been talking about. “So the Force really showed you that?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s shown us a lot of things over the years.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“You probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Poe smiled. “You’re probably right.” His smile quickly faded. “How much did you see of what I said to them?”</p><p>“All of it.”</p><p>Of course Poe knew what that meant. “I’m sorry I told them about us like that. I wouldn’t have done that if I hadn’t been feeling like everything I cared about had just been ripped away from me. The knowledge of what we had together felt like all I had left in that moment. All I had against all the lies I was hearing was the one truth I'd cared about above everything else. Holding that back with all the lies I was hearing about you... I couldn't do it anymore. It felt like I was losing my mind...”</p><p>Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Are you kidding me? After everything I did? You’re not the one that should be apologizing.”</p><p>An important truth began to dawn on Poe, something they’d both need to recognize as they rediscovered all they’d once lost. </p><p>“Let’s do our best not to waste time apologizing. All that matters is you’re back now.” </p><p>Ben suddenly looked as if he could tear up. </p><p>“Thank you.” He said, his voice suddenly full of emotion. </p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For being there for me, even when I don’t deserve it.”</p><p>“Deserve has nothing to do with it. I told you I’d always be here for you when you needed me and I meant it.”</p><p>Ben wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he realized nothing else needed to be said. Of course Poe gladly returned the affection. </p><p>They laid together in silence for a bit, enjoying the security and warmth of being so close again. Poe especially loved the way Ben’s long arms totally surrounded him when they held each other. He’d missed that feeling so much in the years they’d been apart.</p><p>Both could have easily drifted off to sleep right then and there- had an office floor not been the least comfortable space to do so. Though an office carpet wasn’t nearly as plush as they’d have liked, the comfort of being together again more than made up for it.</p><p>Eventually gold beams of light began to peak in between the shades, signaling the sun was getting low in the sky. </p><p>“Oh wow it’s getting late” Poe said checking his watch. “I bet everyone else has already gone home for the day.” </p><p>“How many people are in the offices around us?” Ben asked nervously. </p><p>“I’ve got 35 people on my staff.  The two other senators that share this floor have about as many. So around 90-100 people on this floor.”</p><p>Ben’s mouth hung open at that realization. He’d been so swept up in their reunion, he somehow hadn’t even thought about anyone overhearing them.</p><p>Poe knew right away what that was about. “Don’t worry man, these walls are <i>incredibly<i></i></i> sound proof. Politicians offices are made that way on purpose. We wouldn’t want anyone overhearing anything they shouldn’t.”</p><p>“We weren’t exactly keeping our voices down.”</p><p>“Yeah… I know. Trust me these walls were made for that.”</p><p>Ben looked at him confused. </p><p>“Your mom didn’t tell you much about what went on behind closed doors in meetings between politicians, did she?”</p><p>“I never really thought to ask. Why?”</p><p>“Things can get pretty heated. Trust me, no one heard us.”</p><p>“So senators regularly shout at each other when they have meetings?”</p><p>“Not regularly. I try to avoid it as much as possible. Still, once in a while someone might have to… be put in their place.”</p><p>”That sounds exhausting.”</p><p>“It’s really not all that bad. I’m sure you saw far worse in-“ He stopped himself before he said it. He felt like an idiot for even having that thought, let alone almost bringing it up.</p><p>“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean-“</p><p>“Don’t be, it’s fine.” Ben of course knew what he’d been about to say, and decided to roll with it. There weren’t many people he felt comfortable enough to talk about these things with, and feeling the freedom to talk about it somehow made things easier. </p><p>“Actually… high command meetings in the First Order, they could get tense, but they were always very cordial. I can’t remember anyone ever shouting at each other.”</p><p>“Really?!” That came as a surprise. </p><p>“That’s the thing about dogmatic regimes- people don’t have the option of disagreeing.”</p><p>“Huh…” The irony of it wasn’t lost on him. “What about Hux? I could definitely see him being disagreeable.”</p><p>Ben scoffed. “Oh trust me he wasn’t the only one. Any time any of them got out of line… well let’s just say they suddenly found it hard to breathe. That made it difficult to talk back.”</p><p>Poe stared at him blankly for a moment. “Are you serious? Or… was that a joke?”</p><p>“Would you have passed on the opportunity to stop Hux from talking if you had the ability too?”</p><p>“When you put it that way… I really wish I could have seen that.”</p><p>“Oh trust me you’d have loved it.”</p><p>As they laughed about it, Ben remembered how just a few hours before he’d recalled a time when talking to Poe had been as easy as breathing. He’d nearly fallen apart in the elevator wondering if they’d ever get back there... </p><p>Now, the only thing falling apart was the mental walls that had kept them apart for so long. Here they were back in each others arms, laughing and talking about things they wouldn’t’ dream of sharing with anyone else. He couldn’t believe how quickly they’d found themselves back in this once familiar place. </p><p>Suddenly the direct light of the falling sun outside became blinding in the spot where they were laying. It was a reminder of just how late in the day it had become. </p><p>“I guess you’d better get back home to Rey… she’s probably wondering where you are at this point.” Poe said, unable to hide the hint of sadness in his voice that their time together had come to an end. </p><p>Ben also wasn’t anywhere near ready for their time together to be over. </p><p>“Do you want to come back to our place for dinner?” He asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yeah…” The excitement in Poe’s eyes was everything Ben had hoped for “Let’s do it.”</p><p>*****</p><p>“Mmmm…" Rey sighed. </p><p>The oven released a cloud of delicious smells as she pulled dinner out and set it out to cool. Thankfully her cooking skills had come quite a ways from the simple vegetables and imperial rations she’d once lived off of on Jakuu. She’d made double what she normally made in the hopes that it might be needed.</p><p>“Have any messages from Ben come in since last I checked?” She asked 3P0 as he came into the kitchen. </p><p>“None that I’ve seen so far, mistress Rey. I’ll go check again and see if I’ve missed anything.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it… I’m sure we’ll hear from him soon.”</p><p>“It’s absolutely no trouble. After all, that’s what I’m here for.” With that he turned and disappeared, heading back out to the living area.</p><p>Rey smiled to herself as she took Ben’s lack of communication as a good sign. Under normal circumstances she’d have been annoyed not to have heard from her husband this late in the day. Under <i>these<i></i></i> circumstances however, it was exactly what she’d hoped for. </p><p>A familiar ringing came from the front of the apartment as the elevator signaled an arrival. </p><p>Moment’s later 3P0 could be heard welcoming them in. </p><p>“Welcome home Master Ben, I see you’ve brought Senator Dameron to see us! So wonderful you could join us this evening, sir. Mistress Rey is just finishing up dinner. I’ll let her know you’ve both arrived.”</p><p>Rey’s heart beat a little faster as her excitement built. She looked over the large dishes of baked Nuna and Exodeenian pasta she’d just made. </p><p>“Guess I made the right amount…” She said, hopeful they’d need to eat plenty as they might be working up an appetite.</p><p>As she came out into the living area, it was impossible to notice the two men couldn’t take their eyes off each other.</p><p>“Looks to me like you gentleman have had an enjoyable afternoon...” The grin she had told them both she saw right through them. </p><p>Though Ben had assured him this would be the case, Poe still had a hard time believing what he was hearing.</p><p>He also couldn’t he hold back from responding like the smartass he was. </p><p>“Yeah actually… <i>very<i></i></i>  enjoyable.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sounds like things are heating up nicely for our trio... 🔥🔥🔥</p><p>Hope the middle of this chapter didn't feel like too much of a tease... These two had a lot of reconnecting to do that I felt like we needed to focus on.</p><p>Trust me, this next chapter will more than make up for it! 😉❤️</p><p>Notes on Canon- All of Ben’s details of what happened the night he fled Luke’s temple  are canon. Also the foods Rey made are canon. When Anakin and Padme lived in that apartment together, Anakin had the kitchen redone as he loved to cook. Apparently it was only made for droids to cook in before and he wanted to cook for Padme as much as he could. Such a sweet note in their otherwise tragic story. ❤️</p><p>So glad so many of y’all are enjoying this story so far! This next chapter is where the magic happens! 🎆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coming Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary- Poe joins Ben and Rey at their Coruscant apartment for a very special evening. Memories flood back about what about what led all of them to where they are. Dinner is enjoyed and drinks are poured. </p><p>At the end of the night, the power of three turns out to be much stronger than Poe, Ben, or Rey ever could have imagined. </p><p> </p><p>Suggested listening- some music to set the mood:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DiuidtkPzw</p><p>And as always a lovely mood board. Full NSFW edit included later in the chapter!<br/> <br/><br/> </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey’s heart began to beat harder as what she’d signed up for started to sink in…</p><p> </p><p>The man she loved, and the man she’d tried desperately to avoid falling for, were now both standing in front of her, filled with the fire that had drawn her to both in the first place.  </p><p> </p><p>She’d tried so hard to bury the crush she’d found herself developing around Poe during their time in the Resistance. </p><p>Nothing about it had made sense to her.</p><p>Her heart belonged to <i>Ben<i></i></i>, the boy she’d somehow always known, the man who’s destiny she’d seen intertwined with hers the moment they first touched hands. </p><p>That moment had been one of the happiest in her life- followed by some of the most confusing. </p><p>She’d gone to Ben, but he hadn’t joined her as she’d thought he would- or at least, not in the way that she’d hoped. </p><p>Her heart had shattered as she closed the door on him through their bond, flying away from him in his own family’s ship, leaving him alone on the surface of Crait. </p><p> </p><p>The hurt in his eyes as she did it had nearly destroyed her.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind had been a whirlwind in that moment... </p><p> </p><p>And yet… as if on cue like some cruel trick of the universe, Poe Dameron had appeared right then and there. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi- I’m Poe.” </p><p> </p><p>She remembered it like it was yesterday. </p><p>Her heart breaking, her mind having no clue what to do next, and here this gorgeous pilot had the audacity to just…. <i>exist.<i></i></i></p><p>“I’m Rey.” She’d replied, unable to hold back a smile. </p><p>“I know.” He’d said with a smile of his own- a smile that had frustratingly made her weak. </p><p>Whereas her heart had been breaking just moments before, she suddenly felt like the <i>worst<i></i></i> woman alive. </p><p>She’d left the man she loved behind, trapped by an evil he couldn’t seem to break free from, and minutes later she found herself having butterflies over the first man she saw once she was back with the Resistance? </p><p>Nothing about it had made <i>any<i></i></i>  sense. </p><p>Of course, now that she understood Ben and Poe’s history, it made perfect sense. </p><p>Ben and Poe shared a love that had been strong enough to last their entire lives, through trauma and challenges that would have torn most loves apart. </p><p>Her and Ben’s souls were one, in all things.</p><p>It was only natural that Poe’s presence had caused excitement- The same excitement young hearts experience when they first discovered what it felt like for another person to make them come alive. </p><p>It was the same excitement that had led Ben to Poe, urging him to kiss him with everything he had under a waterfall on Yavin 4.</p><p>It was the same excitement that had grown into an inferno- burning inside of the young men as they pushed their passion for each other to new heights. </p><p>It was the same excitement she felt seeing Poe now, in their apartment, smitten with the man she loved- while also looking at her with the same sinful intrigue she’d seen in his eyes the first moment they’d met. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Poe too remembered that moment like it was yesterday. </p><p> </p><p>How this mysterious Jedi reminded him of something, or rather <i>someone<i></i></i>, he’d lost.</p><p>“It’s Kylo Ren.” He’d been forced to say, his mind screaming as he said it. It was <i>Ben<i></i></i> out there on the salt flats of Crait, <i>his<i></i></i>  Ben. </p><p>It had killed him to see Ben like that, raging and raving like a cornered animal, losing his mind as he threatened to destroy everything he’d once cared about. </p><p>He knew Ben wouldn’t do it. He <i>couldn’t<i></i></i>  do it. He’d had all of his guns aimed on the Resistance with his finger on the trigger- and the moment he’d been offered a distraction to avoid pulling that trigger- he’d taken it. </p><p>Even after all that had happened, Ben Solo was still the same confused kid who didn’t understand his emotions anymore than he could avoid being controlled by them.</p><p>Of course Poe knew what he had to do, which was the complete opposite of what he <i>wanted<i></i></i> to do. </p><p>He’d <i>wanted<i></i></i>  to run out to Ben, to hold him, and comfort him, and kiss him, and tell him everything would be ok. </p><p>Instead, he’d had to leave, saving the Resistance he knew Ben didn’t want to destroy while also saving Ben from himself. </p><p>It had been the hardest thing he’d ever done, and the most painful.</p><p>Once again Poe had found himself being pulled away from Ben, and this time he was on the ship that had always taken <i>Ben<i></i></i>  away from <i>him…<i></i></i> </p><p> </p><p>He’d done his best to keep a straight face in front of Leia, seeing all of his and Ben’s former favorite spots to sneak away to. </p><p>The spots where they’d once made love to each other like nothing in the galaxy existed beyond the fire that burned in their souls whenever they were together. </p><p> </p><p>And then, in the middle of all that remembering- Rey had showed up. </p><p> </p><p>The Jedi everyone couldn’t stop talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he knew what was special about her as soon as he saw her. She reminded him of something special he’d lost long ago. </p><p>He’d done his best to fight it, to avoid whatever it was that reminded him of Ben. </p><p>Something told him being around a Jedi was just reminding him of things he’d tried to bury away for so long. </p><p>His heart had once belonged to Ben, then he’d tried to give it to Zorii, and somehow he’d felt like he’d let <i>both<i></i></i> of them down. </p><p>He wasn’t about to allow any familiar feeling about the Force drag him into doing the same to Rey. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, as if by some mercy of fate, she’d appeared to feel the same way. </p><p> </p><p>She’d done her best hide her curiosity and keep things friendly- to work together towards the common goal they believed in- while at the same time, avoiding exactly where the galaxy <i>actually<i></i></i>  needed her to be. </p><p> </p><p>That frustration had made it even harder to dull what he’d originally felt about her. </p><p> </p><p>It reminded him of Ben <i>so much…<i></i></i> How he’d always hide from exactly what it was he should have been confronting.  </p><p>“You know what you are? You’re difficult.” She’d once said to him.</p><p>The irony in that statement… <i>Difficult. <i></i></i> </p><p>She truly had no concept of the word.</p><p>That <i>difficulty<i></i></i>  had only made things more confusing. And frustrating. And <i>maddening. <i></i></i>  </p><p>Several times it almost got the better of him. He’d nearly lost it on Rey, wanting to shake her like “<i>Please<i></i></i>  get over whatever Force bullshit is messing with your mind and come back to the fight where we need you most!”</p><p>It was all too familiar. And all too painful. </p><p>As if that hadn’t been enough, after all that, the two people he burned for <i>had ended up together.<i></i></i> </p><p>Some twist of fate had made their souls one. The ever mysterious and confusing Force said Ben and Rey were meant to be together… in every possible way. </p><p>“<i>Of course... <i></i></i>” Poe had thought to himself, doing his best not to break down in front of the two of them. The sight of Ben sprawled out in a hospital bed hadn’t made controlling his emotions any easier... </p><p>“At least they’re happy together... that’s what really matters.” He’d told himself in that moment, doing his best to smile for both of them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he stood with Rey and Ben in their apartment- the place he’d given them, hoping against all logic that it would somehow keep them close- all of that began to feel like such a distant memory. </p><p> </p><p>The pain… the confusion… the <i>frustration<i></i></i>  Rey had once represented… </p><p> </p><p>All of it began to melt away as he remembered what had originally been the cause of it all…</p><p> </p><p>An <i>unavoidable<i></i></i> attraction that had reminded him <i>so much<i></i></i> of someone else. </p><p> </p><p>Ben of course sensed it right away.</p><p> </p><p>The two people he cared about most had some, unresolved, <i>something<i></i></i>  that both had tried to hide for a long time. </p><p>They’d done such a good job of it, he hadn’t even picked up on it until now. </p><p>Maybe he’d been too busy burying his own desires…</p><p>Doing so had taken everything he had…</p><p>Now that he’d set that part of himself free, now that he and Poe were free to be themselves again with each other, it had set something free in Rey and Poe as well…</p><p>Something Ben <i>desperately<i></i></i> needed to see more of.</p><p>***** </p><p>Not a lot was said during dinner. There wasn’t much that needed to be said. The three of them were keenly aware this was just a necessary pause to refuel their bodies for everything they wanted to do to each other. </p><p>Ben and Poe had worked up an appetite with all they’d done that afternoon. Devouring a meal was the one thing that stood between them and the ability to continue the craze of passion they’d unleashed together in Poe’s office. </p><p>Rey smiled to herself as she watched them sitting across from her, wolfing down their dinner as quickly as they could. </p><p>“Do you boys like it?” She asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“It’s phenomenal....” Poe replied between bites, trying his best to not talk with his mouth full. </p><p>“It’s amazing.” Ben added, “I don’t remember you making nuna like this before.”</p><p>“It’s the funniest thing…” She couldn’t help but light up as she said it. “All day I’ve been in the mood for something different from what we’re used to... something to spice things up from our usual routine. Somehow I knew <i>just<i></i></i>  what would would hit the spot...”</p><p>Both men paused, their forks clanking on their plates as they dropped.</p><p> “Does she always talk this filthy at the dinner table?” Poe asked, turning to Ben.</p><p>“Only in certain company.” Ben smiled. </p><p>*****</p><p>After dinner Ben popped open another bottle of Emerald wine. </p><p>As ready as he was to dive into whatever new passions awaited him, he knew he’d need a boost in confidence to keep himself from holding back. </p><p>Standing in the kitchen alone, he poured himself a glass, then downed it right away. </p><p>He’d kept his desires for the two of them separate for so long… he drank in all the help he could get to let those walls fall, to let his passions flow as freely as he needed them too. </p><p>He quickly poured another glass, along with two more for Poe and Rey. </p><p>As he joined them in the living room, he could tell from the way they looked at each other they weren’t in need of the same assistance. </p><p>Still, both happily took the glasses he offered them. </p><p>The three found themselves sitting on the couch, Poe to Ben’s right and Rey to Ben’s left. Ben couldn’t help but feel as though the two were looking over him as if he were some rare delicacy neither could wait to consume. </p><p>“I almost forgot….” Rey reached over and pulled a remote from the side table. As she hit a button on it, the domed windows above them darkened. The night view of the cityscape around them remained while not allowing passing air traffic to see what was happening inside. </p><p>“Nice touch.” Poe said. “Are the droids up for the night?”</p><p>“R2’s been updating all day, and I put 3PO in low power mode as soon as we got here.” Ben replied. </p><p>“So that’s why it’s been so quiet…” Poe smiled. </p><p>“Quiet is one way of putting it.” Rey sighed, looking over both men as if she couldn’t decide where to start first. </p><p>Ben took a large gulp of his wine as he looked back and forth between the two of them. Nervousness had begun to creep up- the thing he’d tried so hard to shake but somehow still couldn’t avoid. </p><p>His hesitation let Rey know what she needed to do. She’d had a feeling it would be up to her to get things started... </p><p>She took one sip of her wine, set it down, and crawled across Ben’s lap. </p><p>Of course, she didn’t dare stop there. </p><p>Instead, she climbed over to Poe, sitting in his lap and straddling him as she prepared to dive in. </p><p>“Now this is hospitality…” Poe said, leaning his head back as their mouths came together. </p><p>Their tongues slid into each other slowly, yet passionately. The feeling of kissing each other was an unfamiliar one- and yet so,  <i>so<i></i></i> very needed. </p><p>Ben’s mouth hung open as he watched what was easily the most intoxicating thing he’d ever seen. </p><p>The two people he cared most about were connecting on a level he’d never thought possible... </p><p>The way their kisses flowed together, releasing a passion both had held back for some time… suddenly some of the nervousness he’d felt creeping up began to slip away. </p><p>Rey sensed right away the display was having its intended effect. It was just the boost she needed to let go even more. </p><p>At the same time Poe spotted Ben out of the corner of his eye. From the way he was staring at them, it was clear the mission so far was a success. </p><p>His focus was back on Rey as he reached back to unzip her dress. Moments later he had it pulled over her head and cast aside on the floor. </p><p>“Dear <i>gods<i></i></i>  woman…” He gasped, running his hands over her beautiful body. </p><p>He dove back in to shower kisses down her neck, over her chest, making his way to the pert little breasts that begged to be teased...</p><p>Again he spotted Ben, somehow even more frozen than he’d been before. </p><p>He began to remember how nervous he’d always been when they fucked in the Falcon’s cockpit… surrounded by the same windows that had thrilled Poe. </p><p>Ben wasn’t one that liked feeling exposed in the throws of lovemaking, even when there was no chance of it happening. The thought that maybe somehow someone might see them was always just enough to put him on edge... </p><p>The windows that surrounded them appeared to be just enough to make him hold back. </p><p>Poe paused as he realized what was needed.</p><p>“You know what… before we get to all that…” He reached forward and wrapped Rey’s legs around him,  picking her up as he nodded to Ben. “I’m gonna need you to lead the way to the bedroom.” </p><p>“Yeah… um… right this way….” Ben said springing to his feet.</p><p>A minute later Poe had Rey thrown on the bed. She couldn’t help but giggle as he climbed up to join her. </p><p>Rey reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. She wasn’t about to remain the only unclothed one. She needed to see what she’d wondered about for so long… to know just what what Ben had enjoyed without her all afternoon.</p><p>As she pulled Poe’s clothes off of him, it was clear his life in the city hadn’t dulled his physique. If anything, round the clock access to the senate’s gym combined with the need to distract himself from those he missed had chiseled him into a far more perfect specimen than Rey was prepared for. </p><p>Without realizing it, her mouth began to hang open as she took him in.</p><p>“Oh, you like what you see?” Poe teased.</p><p>She bit her lip as she looked up at him, knowing he’d seen right through her. </p><p>Right away Poe noticed someone was missing. He looked back to see Ben just as frozen as he’d been before, except this time standing and staring at them instead of seated next to them. </p><p>“You too, buddy-” He ordered. “Clothes off, on the bed. As hungry as your wife looks, she’ll need more than one man to occupy her attention tonight.”</p><p>Ben didn’t have to be told twice. He ripped his clothes off as quickly as he could. In seconds he was kneeling next to Rey at the top of the bed. </p><p>Rey leaned back and reached up for Ben, pulling him down to kiss her.  She had to connect with him in that moment, to thank him for the glorious experience she was about to receive. </p><p>Poe got right back to where he’d left off. He pulled her bra off and cast it aside, kissing the beautiful breasts that were now bare to him. </p><p>His tongue circling her nipple, Rey arched her back up into his mouth as she continued kissing Ben. </p><p>Enveloped by the connection between them, Ben finally felt his passions begin to overtake him.  Cradling his wife with one arm, he began teasing her other nipple with his free hand. </p><p>Rey shivered from the dizzying amount of stimulation… the teasing of both breasts while her lovers tongue churned around her own… The feeling of two men focusing on her was everything she could have imagined and more.  </p><p>She twisted her hips as a wetness began to pool between her legs. </p><p>How she was already dripping with desire when she hadn’t even been touched there yet…. it was truly a testament to the excellent attention she was receiving. </p><p>Her skin began to bristle as she felt Poe’s kisses trail down her belly, his hands sliding off her panties as he did it. Her breath caught in her chest thinking of what came next… the wetness she felt begged to be tasted, and she couldn’t wait to feel all his gorgeous lips could do to her. </p><p>Of course, Poe wasn’t about to make it that easy. Right before his mouth came to where she wanted it, he turned and began kissing down the inside of her thigh. </p><p>She moaned in frustration as another slow trail of kisses went away from where she needed them… </p><p>Down the length of her thigh…</p><p> Back up again…</p><p>“Gods, <i>Poe-"<i></i></i> She gasped as his mouth again skipped her cunt and began kissing down her other leg. </p><p>“Was there something you needed?” He said blankly.</p><p>“You <i>know<i></i></i> what I want…” She groaned. </p><p>“Pay attention to that beautiful husband of yours... I’ll get to it when I get to it.” </p><p>Ben had turned to look at Poe for a moment, pulled away by the need to see what he was doing to Rey. </p><p>A hand on his cheek didn’t allow that chance as Rey turned him to look back at her. </p><p>Her mouth was immediately back in his, pouring her energy into kisses as she desperately waited for what she needed to feel. </p><p>As she tasted the mouth of her lover, the mouth of his lover began to taste her.</p><p>Slowly Poe planted his lips on her folds, diving his tongue between them to taste the delicate skin they hid.  </p><p>Her head fell back from the ecstasy of it. Several moans would have escaped her had Ben not pulled her mouth right back to his.</p><p>The feeling of his wife moaning into him as Poe lapped up the wetness they’d both caused… the rest of the world began to slip away. </p><p>In that moment nothing existed to Ben beyond Poe and Rey. They were his everything… his reason for breathing… his reason for <i>being.<i></i></i></p><p>Rey rocked her hips forward as Poe wrapped his arms around her legs, spreading her lips apart with his fingers, forcing her to open up to him even more than she already was. </p><p>A long deep moan poured out of her as he continued dragging his tongue across her delicate bud, her thighs shivering around his head as she did it. </p><p>As she rocked towards climax, kisses suddenly weren’t quite enough. She reached down for Ben’s cock, finding it as rock hard as she’d expected it to be. </p><p>As she stroked him, Ben began moaning into their kisses as well. A wetness begun budding out of his tip, which Rey eagerly swirled around his head as she teased him. </p><p>Feeling her body tightening and pulsing with every lick, it became clear to Poe she already needed more. He began sucking her clit, covering her in warmth and mind numbing stimulation as he devoured her pussy.</p><p>Rey’s face fell back from Ben for a moment. Her mouth hung open and her eyes rolled back as the pleasure Poe was giving her shuddered through her body. A slow moan began to hum out of her, one so delicious Ben couldn’t resist diving back into the kisses they’d been sharing moments before.  </p><p>Rey moaned even harder into Ben as her body came on Poe’s mouth. Her hand did all it could to pump his cock as exhilarating bursts of pleasure rolled through her. </p><p>Once he felt her coming down from it, Poe propped himself up, sliding a finger inside of her as he watched what was happening between the two of them. </p><p>“Someone’s spoiled rotten… a hand job while you’re getting all this??” He asked skeptically.</p><p>“Fair enough.” Rey sighed, feeling a bit sheepish at having been called out. </p><p>She laid back on the bed below her, pulling Ben’s cock to her mouth so she could begin sucking. She circled his tip with her tongue for a moment, lapping up the wetness she’d caused to drip out. The tease of it was just enough to coax a moan out of him before she dove her mouth onto him, just like she knew he needed. </p><p>Ben’s head fell back as she did it, his mouth tightening as he stared at the ceiling. He realized right away if he wasn’t careful, the thrill of all that was happening could make him come a lot faster than he wanted to. </p><p>He’d need to stay focused on the long term so he didn’t get carried away... </p><p>“That’s more like it.” Poe smiled, impressed by how deep Rey was taking Ben’s generous size in her mouth. He’d done his best over the years to figure out how to fit as much of what Ben had as he could into his own mouth. He recognized right away what Rey was doing was no easy feet.</p><p>He pulled himself up to sitting as he took a final few mental notes on her technique. The fingers he’d been working inside of her had felt all he needed to know. They attention they’d already given her had her body begging to be fucked... </p><p>He pulled her thigh up and folded it into her chest as his cock dove into her. </p><p>Rey gasped from the shock of him plunging into her right away.</p><p>The feeling of another man inside her had her mind spinning immediately. The way Poe filled and satisfied her… it was <i>everything.<i></i></i> </p><p>She couldn’t believe how exhilarating it felt. As he began slowly pulling himself in an out of her, his dark eyes burning into her all the while, he was able to cause all kinds of sensations she hadn’t experienced before… </p><p>It was every bit as unfamiliar and exciting as kissing had been, but of course much, <i>much<i></i></i>  more so. </p><p>The way Poe closed his eyes as he pushed himself deeper into her, she could tell he was feeling the same.</p><p>Needing more of what he was giving her, Rey reached up and pulled Poe’s hips into her, wrapping her legs around him as she opened up for him. </p><p>Poe had felt mostly in control until now, but the feeling of being inside Rey nearly had him over the edge…. </p><p> </p><p>Her divine, sumptuous warmth had him realizing at least one of the reasons why Ben had been so quick to get married…</p><p> </p><p>He’d have done the same if he’d had this to look forward to. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment he couldn’t help but think of another woman… </p><p> </p><p>The only other women who’d been able to drive him wild in this way…</p><p> </p><p>Though he tried not to, a part of him couldn’t help but wish she was there to enjoy all of what was happening with them.</p><p>He looked up at Ben, realizing he needed to stay focused, to make sure he remained present in one of the most incredible experiences of his life.</p><p>Of course Ben’s focus was on the glorious sight of Rey below him as she enjoyed all that Poe was doing to her. </p><p>Ben’s hands were all over her, reaching down, palming her breast, running his fingers through her hair, almost worshipping her in a way. </p><p>He was totally enraptured by the sight of his wife taking another man’s cock as she sucked on his own. </p><p>Poe reached for Ben, pulling him away from the sight he’d been taking in. </p><p>As Poe’s tongue dove into his mouth, his focus was instantly swept away from what he’d been doing moments before.  </p><p>The taste of Rey that lingered in Poe’s mouth drove him absolutely <i>WILD<i></i></i>  . </p><p>Suddenly Ben couldn’t stop kissing him, his mouth, his neck… His lips frantically covered Poe everywhere he could reach…. he needed to bury Poe in as many kisses as he possibly could. </p><p>“You like kissing me while I fuck your wife… don’t you?” Poe smiled, whispering in his ear. </p><p>“Uh-huh” Ben whimpered, shuddering as Rey sucked on him harder.</p><p>The two men continued kissing as Poe pumped Rey, figuring out just how much her body needed from him. </p><p>A beautiful circle of pleasure and satisfaction began to develop between them... </p><p>As Poe found just the spot Rey needed, the more her mouth moaned on Ben’s cock. The more that happened, the more Ben moaned into Poe while they kissed. As Poe felt Ben’s kisses getting more and more passionate, he knew he was giving Rey exactly what she needed. </p><p>And so the circle continued as each pushed each other closer and closer towards what they wanted. </p><p>Below the two of them Ben could sense a climax building in his wife.  </p><p>“She’s… she’s so close…” Was all he could get out as he moaned between kisses.</p><p>“I know.” Poe whispered back.</p><p>Poe slid his left hand up behind Ben’s head, grasping his hair as he pulled him to him to kiss him as passionately as he could. With his right hand to steady himself, he held Rey’s hip as his cock pumped her deeper and deeper, right where her body begged to be fucked.  </p><p>Suddenly both men felt her body come apart, the sensation of it hitting them like a shared explosion between them. Rey’s body throbbed on Poe as bursts of pleasure shot through her hips. The moans that came out of her as she somehow continued sucking Ben’s had him nearly coming undone. </p><p>Together both men braced themselves in each other’s arms- it took everything they had not to come as well in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>Poe smiled as she came down from it. “You like coming for another man while he kisses your husband?”</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking <i>love<i></i></i>  it.” Rey gasped, her chest heaving as she caught her breath.  </p><p> </p><p>Poe took Ben’s hand, placing it on her clit. “Let’s <i>really<i></i></i>   get her going.” He whispered. </p><p>The fire in Ben’s eyes as he said it let Poe know he was fully theirs now, free from whatever nerves had held him beck in the beginning. </p><p>This time it was Ben who dove back into their kisses, his fingers swirling around Rey’s clit as together they worked her towards another frenzy. </p><p>Poe began pumping her with his cock again as Ben worked her up, Rey moaning onto him as they did it. </p><p>The two men continued kissing… their tongue’s diving in and out of each other’s mouths with a kind of wild passion neither had ever seen from each other. Ben simply <i>could not<i></i></i>    get enough of the taste of his wife in the mouth of the man he loved.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Rey to be practically begging below them, gasping for breath as she did her best to continue sucking. The moans that poured out of her more than made of for whatever lack of focus their attention had caused. </p><p>Realizing she could take more, Poe knew it was time to take things up a notch. He pulled away from their kisses and started fucking her mercilessly, pulling himself deeper and deeper into her body as spasms of pleasure began coursing through her. </p><p>Ben did his best to keep his hand between them, fighting to maintain the pressure that was driving her wild.  </p><p>“Fuck me, Poe <i>please!<i></i></i>” She begged, needing so much more of what the two men were already giving her. Between the begging and moaning, she did her best to at least try and focus on her husband.</p><p>The moans that poured out of her as her mouth took him in had Ben nearly losing it again. He held his breath as one particularly powerful orgasm began to take over her. </p><p>He wasn’t sure if it lasted a minute or a few minutes… all he knew was by the time Rey came down from it, the look in her eyes made it clear she’d just seen past the limits of time and space. </p><p>It was what Poe said next however that brought Ben’s mind screeching to a halt. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, man… she’s begging for it but she’s not yelling… don’t tell me you’re the screamer in this relationship??”</p><p> </p><p>Ben stared at him speechlessly for a moment. Had he really just gone there?</p><p> </p><p>“What…. What are you talking about?” Rey gasped as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying <i>your husband<i></i></i> screams a lot louder when I fuck him… You shoulda heard him in my office earlier... Eight inches of dick just isn’t enough for you, is it?!”</p><p> </p><p>The words alone were enough to make Ben moan with desire. He had, indeed, gone there. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was lost for words as she looked between the two men. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly remembered what had been her goal in all of this in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart… I think it’s <i>your<i></i></i> turn to be in the middle.” She smiled. </p><p>“What?” Ben asked in disbelief. </p><p>“She means it’s your turn to get over here.” Poe smirked, pulling out of Rey. “Come on, you know what to do. We both know this isn’t your first time.”</p><p>Rey scooted herself higher on the bed, nodding between herself and Poe where she needed him to be. The look in her eyes let him know this wasn’t up for debate. </p><p> </p><p>As amazing as everything had been up to this point, Ben couldn’t believe what was happening. </p><p> </p><p>He knew what they were getting at, and despite what Poe said it felt like a first time in it’s own way. </p><p> </p><p>He’d fantasized about this exact thing more times than he could remember, never once believing such an incredible thing could actually happen... </p><p> </p><p>That is, until it was actually happening. </p><p> </p><p>He crawled around to position himself in front of Rey, eager to experience how her body felt on him after taking Poe. </p><p>As his cock slid into her, it was even more incredible than he could have imagined. </p><p>Feeling Rey warmed up for him by the man he loved had also been a secret fantasy of his for some time, but nothing his mind could come up with compared to the heavenly, slick heat he felt himself diving into. </p><p>Behind him Poe was already warming him up for the part he craved.</p><p>Poe’s tongue gently caressed the tightness he couldn’t wait to dive inside… wetting and teasing, tasting and kissing, eventually adding a finger or two to make sure Ben was ready. </p><p>A gentle hand was on his shoulder as he felt the tip of Poe’s cock pressing into him. </p><p>He slid into him slowly, pumping slightly deeper each time as he felt Ben’s body open up on him.</p><p>The moans that hummed out of Ben’s chest as he did took Rey back to the visions he’d shared with her earlier... She’d <i>so<i></i></i>  wanted to hear those moans in person for herself, and now that it was finally happening she couldn’t believe how extraordinary it was.  </p><p>Poe cautiously edged himself deeper into Ben. The notion that he wasn’t the only one pleasing him had him careful not to do too much too quickly. The last thing any of them wanted was this experience ending before they were ready... </p><p>Still, the warmth he felt surrounding his cock was so damn inviting… it took everything he had not to plunge himself fully into him right away. </p><p>After a few minutes, he couldn’t hold back. He could feel Ben’s body had opened up on him enough, it was time to give him everything he had. </p><p>Without warning he plunged himself as deep as he could into Ben, forcing a moan out of him as heavenly as it was primal. </p><p>Ben clutched Rey’s body to him, holding his eyes shut as he braced himself, fighting the urge to come. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It felt as thought his two worlds started to blend together completely in that moment. The love he had for Poe, the love he had for Rey, both were a part of him as their bodies fully connected. </p><p>After what the two men had already done to her, Rey had everything she needed. The familiar fullness that was now pumping her to her limit was just icing on an incredible cake of sexual satisfaction. </p><p>The moment Poe began pumping in and out of Ben however, she realized the best was yet to come. </p><p>One aspect she hadn’t considered was how pushing herself onto Ben had the added effect of driving him back onto Poe, forcing him take his cock deeper than he’d ever taken him</p><p>The way Ben’s body totally surrendered to it each time she did it- his eyes rolling back and his breath catching in his chest-  Rey discovered a kind of power she’s never imagined having in the bedroom. </p><p> She was completely captivated by it as the three of them adjusted to a newfound physical harmony. </p><p>Slowly the three of them began rocking together in unison. </p><p>Poe into Ben…</p><p>Ben into Rey…</p><p> Rey pushing back to complete the circle... </p><p>All three of them drinking in the experience having never known such a divine feeling existed.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the three of them felt as if they were making love to each other all at the same time, as one unit rather than three people sharing each other. </p><p> </p><p>Ben lifted Rey’s leg to dive deeper, holding one lover to him as the other plunged further and further towards where he needed to be. </p><p>Rey delighted in the familiar feeling of her husband's cock stretching her to her limit, but found herself even more in awe of how beautiful Ben was, moaning above her as his body was fully satisfied in every way between both of them.</p><p>The love that glowed in his wife’s eyes as she looked up at him- willing him to push deeper while promising to push back- it was everything Ben needed. </p><p>What they were doing to each other was spellbinding in it’s own way, but the fact that Rey couldn’t get enough of it made it even more special.</p><p>He kept having to brace himself from coming too quickly. As much as he wanted to savor the sight of how Rey was looking up at him, he kept finding himself having to close his eyes to keep from feeling overwhelmed. </p><p>“I’m not… gonna last long like this.” He panted, amazed he could even get the words out. </p><p>“Neither are we.” Poe whispered behind him. As if the incredible feeling of being back inside Ben for the second time that day wasn’t enough, the sight of Rey below them, moaning in ecstasy from the two men pushing into her, was having an equally intoxicating effect. </p><p>“I’m right there too.” Rey said, trying desperately to hold back yet knowing the moment she came it would be all over. </p><p>“I love you… both of you.” Poe suddenly blurted out without thinking. As soon as he said it, he was so glad he had. </p><p>“I love you too, <i>both<i></i></i>  of you.” Rey moaned as the combined pressure of the men two pumped into her. </p><p>“I love you both so, <i>SO<i></i></i>  much.” Ben almost cried as he said it. It felt so good to say it, to hear those words from the two people he loved most, and to say it back as freely as he wanted to. </p><p>Together the three of them lost it in an explosion that was unlike anything any of them had ever felt. </p><p>A burst of warmth poured into Ben, causing him to erupt even harder into Rey, who began to come in a mind blowing release of passion that had her wailing into his chest. </p><p>Together the three of them held each other tight, moaning in ecstasy as they tumbled through with everything they had. </p><p>Ben and Rey were used to the powerful orgasms a dyad shared together by now, but what happened with Poe was something neither of them expected. </p><p>The way their bond seemed to resonate at it’s strongest in that moment, they could feel Poe’s soul becoming being a part of it too...</p><p>They weren’t quite sure what was happening, but along with the physical releases they were experiencing, they felt the power of the Force flowing out from their bond and into Poe. </p><p>As Poe came with them, he felt his body coming alive, in a way he’d never felt before. </p><p>His senses electrified as the world around him suddenly becomes clearer than he’d ever seen it. </p><p>Though he was in a dark room in the middle of the night, everything around him appeared clearer, somehow more defined than he’d ever remembered.</p><p>The three didn’t really have time to process what was happening as they collapsed on top of each other in bed, catching their breath for what felt like an eternity. </p><p>They weren’t sure how long they laid together in a heap of cuddles, smiling and glowing as they soaked up each other’s happiness. The hum of energy that seemed to exist between them… something about it felt so right. </p><p>After a while the three of them felt themselves slowly drifting towards sleep as their souls felt more at peace than they’d ever been.</p><p>“I’m guessing you want to stay the night?” Rey asked hopefully. </p><p>“Trust me, I’m not leaving until you two throw me out.” He mumbled as he nuzzled into Ben’s shoulder.  </p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me.” Ben added. He reached his hand toward the bathroom. Moment’s later a towel flew into his hand. </p><p>As he began cleaning up Poe realized they could use another.  Without thinking he reached towards the bathroom. Moments later a towel flew into his own hand. </p><p>Ben and Rey shot to sitting straight up as Poe stared in horror at the otherwise mundane towel in his hand. </p><p>“Guys what the <i>HELL<i></i></i>  just happened?!” He gasped.</p><p><i>Did you we that?<i></i></i>   Rey asked through their bond.</p><p><i>I don’t think there’s anyone else here that could have. <i></i></i>  Ben replied. </p><p>For some reason Poe was now looking at them even more confused than he’d been before. </p><p>“I can hear you guys talking… but your lips aren’t moving… please someone tell me I’m not losing my mind?”</p><p>Ben and Rey looked at each other slowly. </p><p>It began to dawn on them exactly what had happened. </p><p>Ben suddenly had the biggest of smiles with what he said next. “I think you’re going to have to start learning about the Force after all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you guys think? Do we need an epilogue to this story? Make this thing into a series? How much more do you want to see of these three? Let me know in the comments! </p><p>As for Poe getting the Force via threesome with a dyad, sexuality and the Force isn't something discussed in canon so we get to have as much fun with that as we want right?!</p><p> </p><p>Notes on Canon- Emerald Wine is the Red Wine of the Star Wars universe. The best stuff once came from Alderaan and Naboo, but now that only one of those planets exists of course Nabooian Emerald wine is the type you see everywhere. It's known that Leia grew up appreciating the wines of her home world. I figured Ben would have grown up drinking Emerald wine at dinner, even if there wasn't any Alderaanian Emeralds around anymore. It only made sense that's what Ben and Rey would have with dinner as well. </p><p>Notes on Fan Theories- There's a theory that R2 would have to do updates constantly once he got back to being a functional droid. The thought is being out of service for seven years would have set his software behind substantially, and it would take years to catch back up. I figured that would be something he'd have to do whenever they went to Coruscant since I'm sure Ahch To would be an impossible place to get a strong signal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>